The Cursed Island
by fallentears13
Summary: The crew approaches their next destination, the island Hitoriku. The island, a well known pirates' paradise, gives the crew some time to relax without worrying about Marines or the World Government. Little did they know of Hitoriku's curse...
1. Land Ho! Hitoriku lies through the storm

The sun was disappearing behind layers of clouds. As the wind began to pick up, so did the waves. Thunder echoed across the open sea as a soft rain turned into pouring water. The ship rocked as it climbed crest after crest.

"CHOPPER! PULL UP THE SAILS QUICK!"

Nami stood at the bow of the Sunny Go, shouting commands to her crewmates. Huge columns of water crashed around the ship making it look like a toy boat in a bathtub.

"SANJI, HARD TO PORT!"

As the ship dodged the vast crashing waves, Nami checked the log pose she wore on her wrist. "It shouldn't be too much further!" She peered into the distance, but the thick rain combined with the unsettled sea made it impossible to spot the island she had never seen before.

"I SEE IT! I SEE IT UP AHEAD!" Usopp stood on top of the mast, shouting down to his companions. "LAND HO! IT'S HITORIKU!"

Luffy suddenly appeared next to him, having pulled himself up with his rubber arms. His eyes grew "IT'S HUUUUUGE! AWESOME!"

Suddenly, a huge rogue wave appeared besides them. It began to crash down on the boat. Nami screamed. Brook leapt into the air abruptly and moved right past the wave.

"Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slice!"

He landed on the water and ran up to the boat, never sinking below the waves. He sheathed his sword. The wave suddenly burst; water fell softly on the crew. He reached up as Luffy threw his arm down, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up fast.

"Luffy! Luffy! I'm going to crash! LUFFY! AAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" Brook screamed as he crashed into the mast, leaving an indent where his skull had hit the wood.

"Wari! Wari, Brook!" Luffy pulled the skeleton to the top of the mast beside Usopp.

"Oi, oi, I think I have broken my nose YOHOHOHOHO! Although, I do not have a nose to break…" Brook began laughing again. He pulled a small bottle of milk from his coat pocket, and drank it quickly. "I AM REVIVED! Ah, but I have already been revived once before YOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Luffy laughed, then jumped down to the main deck. "Nami," He whined, "How much longer? I wanna get to the island!"

"We would already be there if it wasn't for the storm," Nami sighed.

Luffy groaned. He looked up to the sky angrily. "DAMN SKY! STOP BEING SO STORMY! Eh, Nami, can't you use your clima-tact? Then we can get there faster!"

"But it only works for a small area. This storm is huge."

Luffy jumped onto the bowsprit. "Fine, then I guess I'll have to use force. GOMU-GOMU NO…," He began punching the waves with fury and anger. "GATLING GUN!"

Luffy began creating a clear path through the unsettled sea for the Sunny Go. Unfortunately, the rain combined with the water from the pulverized waves began flooding the ship. Zoro, who had been sleeping through the thunder and rain peacefully on deck, awoke to a small wave hitting his face. "What the—?" He realized he was neck deep in water. Chopper, Brook, and Robin struggled to escape to higher ground; the water would drain them of their energy.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed. "DUMBASS, YOU'RE SINKING THE SHIP!"

Franky ran to the ship's hull and pulled a lever. The water began draining from the deck. "LUFFY! THE SUNNY GO CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH! BAKA!"

Robin laughed lightly. "Thankfully we're almost to the island, Hitoriku."

The crew looked ahead. The rain was beginning to let up, giving them some visibility. Ahead of them stood what looked like a small mountain in the middle of the ocean. Electric lights glistened from the island. Through the rain, the island appeared to sparkle. Small boats and ships circled near ports barely visible from the distance.

Zoro took off his shirt and began wringing the water out of it. "Why can't I ever nap without waking up to some sort of disaster caused by you, Luffy?" He yawned, pulling his damp shirt back on.

Usopp, who had climbed back down to the deck, mumbled to Chopper, "Why doesn't he just sleep inside?"

A vein began to appear on Zoro's forehead. "They're just as bad inside!"

Luffy and Usopp guffawed and high-fived each other. Zoro remained silent as Robin laughed with them. "Don't worry Mr. Bushido."

"Sanji! I want takoyaki!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Catch an octopus and I will."

Nami walked away from the bow of the Sunny Go towards the main deck. "Luffy, they might sell takoyaki on the island."

"Really?"

"Maybe, but the faster we get there, the faster we'll find out. This storm isn't over yet. It may actually get worse, and I don't want to stay here and find out."

"NAMI-SWAAAAAN~! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WISH!" Sanji kneeled in front of her, his eyes glistening only for her.

Luffy smiled, his mouth watering hungrily. "Make me takoyaki!"

"Not you, moron!"


	2. A guide? Mizuki kun

There was a loud splash as Franky dropped the anchor into the water. The storm clouds, not very far behind them, formed a thick line contrasting to the grey-blue sky. The crewmates began grabbing the belongings they would be taking with them.

"SANJI!" Luffy called, "Make sure we have lots of snacks to take with us!"

"I already made them. Here," He replied coolly, handing each of his nakama a bento box. He pulled out a cigarette and a matchbox, lit the end, and inhaled.

Chopper winced. "Sanji, that's such a horrible habit! You'll get a disease that way."

Sanji exhaled smoke. "Yeah."

Nami smiled. "It'll be nice to just relax for a while. As long as we don't attract the attention of any Marines." Luffy laughed and sighed happily.

Nami glared in his direction. "I was being serious. That means we need to lie low."

"Sorry!" He hooted with laughter even more.

Robin stood facing the island. "I can see the town from here. It looks like there's a large courtyard… I can almost see the name. She bent down and picked up a pair of binoculars off of the bench she was standing on. "It says 'Azumi square.' Would you like to meet up there at sunset?"

Luffy took the binoculars. "Oooh! It looks AWESOME! We'll meet there!"

Nami smiled. "Okay so we're all set. We'll meet there in a few hours and figure out what to do."

The crew walked off to the port and onto the island. "Welcome to Hitoriku" was printed on a large banner over the entrance to the town. Somewhere music played, and people laughed along with it. People bustled with bags and chatted in groups. Just as the crew was about to split up, a voice called behind them.

"Welcome! You must be the Straw Hat Pirates!"

Luffy and the others spun around. A girl, no older than twenty-five, stood behind the group. Her bright smile matched her long silvery hair. Her green eyes popped in contrast with her tan skin. "My name is Mizuki. I'm one of this town's representatives, and I just wanted to give you a warm welcome!"

Brook stepped forward. "YOHOHOHOHO! Such a beautiful woman!" Brook bowed in respect.

Mizuki looked slightly surprised at the fact that she was being bowed to by a skeleton.

Luffy grinned, "He ate a devil fruit, so don't be scared."

"Ah! I see! It's a pleasure to meet you," Mizuki bowed her head.

"I have one question for you," Brook began. "May I see your panties?"

Mizuki looked shocked. "EHHH?"

Nami brought her fist hard into the center of Brook's face. "I'm sorry Mizuki-san!" She smiled as if nothing had happened.

Mizuki let out a nervous laugh as a bead of sweat appeared on her temple. Sanji suddenly appeared in front of her, kneeling. "Ah!" She cried out with surprise as he took her hand.

"Madame, you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. He looked up into her eyes. From his level, he had a wonderful view of her perky breasts that stretched the front of her navy dress. "Ah, thank you, er.."

"You may call me Sanji-kun," he said, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"Thank you…Sanji-kun," Mizuki smiled nervously, blushing.

Sanji's cheeks turned pink. Mizuki shrieked as his nose began bleeding. "Sanji-kun! He's losing a lot of blood!"

Luffy guffawed, hitting Sanji on the back. "He's fine, no need to worry."

Zoro sniffed. "Stupid eyebrow freak."

Instantly, Sanji was on his feet. "You wanna say something, marimo?"

The two growled at each other until Nami slammed their heads together. Mizuki, not sure what to think, smiled uneasily.

"Miss Mizuki, how long does it take a log pose to set on this island?" Robin asked.

"Two to three days."

Luffy grinned. "Yosh! Let's find an inn for the night!"

"Luffy, we don't need to spend money on that when we can stay on the Sunny!" Nami put her head in her hands, knowing she would not be able to convince Luffy otherwise.

Mizuki looked up sharply. "You'll be staying on the island?"

"Mm," Luffy said. "I'll have it no other way."

Mizuki nodded. Robin thought for a moment she saw concern in her face, but she couldn't be sure. Mizuki said smiling, "I'll take you to the nearest inn."


	3. On the Island! Exploration begins!

Mizuki led the crew through the crowded streets. Luffy's eyes sparkled with amazement as he looked around. Zoro paused to glance at artisan crafts offered by a merchant, then turned in the opposite direction of the crew. Robin smiled slightly and tapped his shoulder using her devil fruit ability to point him in the right direction.

Nami turned to Mizuki, "So this town… you greeted us despite the fact that we're wanted pirates…"

Mizuki smiled cheerfully. "There are no marines in this town. We welcome pirates, as long as they don't cause problems. It's good for business, after all," she said lightly.

Luffy stopped in his tracks. He put his nose in the air. "What's that smell? Food?"

Mizuki laughed. "We have annual harvest festivals during the fall. People are beginning to set up already in Azumi square on the other side of town."

"So they have food there now?" Luffy's mouth watered.

"Well, I don't think you can eat it yet. But there are several places we can eat near the inn, if you would like."

Chopper smiled. "I hope they have cotton candy at the festival!" His eyes widened as his hopes got up.

Luffy drooled hungrily. "And Takoyaki!"

"And cola," Franky added. "Super!"

Mizuki beamed. She stopped in front of a tall beige building. "We're here!"

Walking into the in, Nami reached into a small handbag she had carried with her and took out her wallet. She walked into the building. Three green plush chairs sat around a small table. Across the room was a man behind a counter. He had mousy short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a stark white uniform with red trim. As he looked up to the doorway, his thick eyebrows rose as well. Nami and the man talked for a few minutes, then she walked back outside to the crew.

"Okay. I got us three rooms, and there are two beds in each. You guys need to figure out who's with whom."

Sanji's eyes lit up adoringly. "I'll sleep with Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!" His expression remained as Nami's fist came down on his head. "I'll protect you while you sleep ladies!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Pervert." He raised his sword and blocked Sanji's foot before it slammed in his face.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had their arms on each others' shoulders and danced can-can style. "SLEEP OVER!" They shouted.

"Oi, you guys live on the Sunny Go together anyway! You ALWAYS sleep over together, with the rest of the guys!" Franky remarked.

"But it's more fun in a hotel!" Chopper squealed with joy.

"There is no way I'm sleeping in the same room as that stupid eyebrow freak of a cook!" Zoro said, glaring at Sanji.

"You won't have to, I'm sleeping with the ladies!" Sanji retorted angrily.

Brook stepped in between the two calmly. "Don't worry, companions. We can all share a room together with Franky-san and we won't have to worry abo—"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Sanji and Zoro shouted angrily. Brook jumped out from between them just as Nami slammed their heads together.

"You're both idiots! Just do it or we'll never settle this."

Sanji's expression changed to a look of devotion. "Anything for you Nami-swan!"

Zoro rubbed the bump on his head. "Oww! Fine! But you're sleeping on the floor, freak!"

"Baka! I'm getting my own bed!"

Franky put his head in his hands. "Don't be stupid! There are four of us, and only two beds! That's two people per bed. Don't get your hopes up morons!"

As Franky and Sanji continued to bicker, Luffy jumped up and down excitedly. "Can we see our room now Nami?"

"Go right ahead, just bring anything you need for the night. Then you can look around the town."

Nami handed him the room key. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, who was in his human form, ran into the inn.

"We should start unpacking as well," Robin said coolly.

Mizuki smiled. "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to find me. I live right next to city hall, you can't miss it."

"Mizuki-chan," Sanji was on his knees again, bringing her hand to his lips, "Thank you for everything."

Blushing slightly, Mizuki replied, "Ah, it was no trouble! Really, I'm just doing my job! I hope I see you all at the festival tonight!"

"It sounds like fun." Robin smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you all later on," Mizuki beamed as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Nami dragged in the last bag, with the help of Robin's devil fruit arms. She took a deep breath. It had been a long day. She and Robin were the only ones who had not left the inn yet.

"Would you like to go shopping, Nami-san?" Robin asked.

"I'm beat. You go ahead. I think I'll just relax for now."

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Navigator?"

"Yeah, I'm just so exhausted. If I'm up to it, I'll go to the festival in a few hours."

"Alright. Before I go, I'll stop by."

"Thanks Robin," Nami said, stretching out over one of the beds. Robin left quietly, being sure not to disturb her. Exhaling, Nami felt her neck and shoulders loosen. The last few days had been nothing but tiresome work for her. She yawned, feeling her eyelids get heavy, and allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep…

* * *

Luffy cleaned his eleventh plate of food. He didn't find any takoyaki, but he had been assured by the restaurant owner (who was currently struggling to run between the kitchen and taking plates for Luffy) that he would sell some at that night's festivities.

"So good!" Luffy exclaimed through a mouthful of meat.

The owner brought out two more plates, each piled high with noodles. "Eat as much as you like! As long as you can pay, of course!"

"Mm!" Luffy nodded, already inhaling the second plate. He heard the restaurant door open behind him. Zoro sat down next to him and ordered a beer from the flustered owner who put down another plate for Luffy.

"Nnghu Zmformo!" Luffy said, chewing.

"Baka, don't eat and talk at the same time! And don't spend all your money now!"

"Nham bfmm hngrfmy Zmborbo!"

"You're always hungry. I just don't want you asking me for money tonight, moron!"

Luffy took a moment to breathe. "Zoro," he whined, "You don't even spend your money!"

"I just don't spend nearly as much as you, dumbass."

The owner brought Zoro his beer and a plate of sea king meat for Luffy. As luffy shoved the food into his mouth, Zoro handed the owner the beri for the drink. Luffy swallowed, and burped loudly.

"That means he's full," Zoro said nonchalantly. "Oi Luffy," he said, making a face, "That stinks!"

Luffy laughed. "Woo, that was good!" He stood up, revealing his considerably larger belly. Placing his money on the table, he said, "thanks Ossan! Don't forget my takoyaki!" He turned to Zoro, grinning. "Later Zoro!"

The sun was disappearing beyond the horizon. The festival would start soon. "Yosh," he said, pulling his straw hat on his head tighter, "Time to go to Azumi square!"

* * *

Author's note: Sorry I've taken so long, school has been keeping me busy. But I'm going to be writing a lot more now hopefully since I don't have any more spring break projects. Enjoy!


	4. The Festival! Arriving at Azumi Square

Robin unlocked the hotel room door. At that moment, she had three extra arms carrying her bags from the mall in town. She entered, and began to put down her things when she noticed name still sleeping soundly on one of the beds. Carefully, she unloaded her bags and walked over to Nami.

Gently putting her hand on Nami's shoulder, she spoke quietly, "Miss Navigator-san, would you like to go to the festival?"

Nami rolled over slightly, barely opening her eyes. "Mmmm…thanks Robin… but I'm just going to keep resting…"

Robin watched her body relax again, smiling slightly. "Alright. Goodnight. I hope you feel well tomorrow." She made sure to close the door quietly upon leaving the room. As she began walking towards the main lobby, she heard footsteps behind her. "Oi, Robin!" called a familiar voice. She turned to see Usopp running to catch up with her. "Is Nami alright?" He asked when he was walking next to her.

"Mm. I think she's just overtired. She needs rest."

"Yeah, I don't remember her sleeping much in the last week or so. I hope she feels better. So she's going to miss the festival?"

"Well, she may decide to come later. After all, Miss Mizuki-chan made it sound like it goes on all night."

"Yeah that's right. We should all pitch in to get her something she would like if she doesn't come."

"Yes, I think she would appreciate that."

The two continued walking silently. As they exited the building, they noticed that the streets were almost empty, despite the fact that earlier they had been so packed that one could barely make their way. Their footsteps echoed off the buildings. Two small children ran down the street in the direction of Azumi square.

Soon, Usopp and Robin began to hear a beat. Music was playing in the distance. Voices, people laughing and talking, drifted down. It was almost an eerie addition to the silence. As the music got louder, they knew they were close. They came to a large stone wall. A large oak door, slightly ajar, read "Azumi Square."

Walking through the door was like walking into another world.

The music was played on a stage in the center of the square. People danced and sang songs. Blazing bonfires were surrounded by crowds of people, and merchants sold concessions and souvenirs in tents and booths. Near the stage was a large table filled with food that was being sold.

"OI! USOOOPP! ROBIIIN!" Chopper, who was being held in the air by Franky, waved frantically. The rest of the crew, with the exception of Nami, greeted them. Luffy was jumping up and down, mouth watering as he stared at all the food on the table.

"AWESOME!" He said, completely impressed by the sight of takoyaki. "Zoro look! It's the ossan!" He exclaimed, pointing at the restaurant owner. His stomach growled loudly.

Brook laughed. "YOHOHOHOHOHO! Why don't we all eat something? I'm so hungry my stomach will implode on itself. Ah! But I have no stomach since I am dead! YOHOHOHOHO!"

Luffy was already wolfing down takoyaki. "SO GOOD!" He yelled, causing people to turn around and laugh. Chopper and Usopp had placed chopsticks in their nostrils, coming down to their mouths. A group of girls behind them giggled.

"They look ridiculous!" They laughed

"Is that a tanuki?"

Chopper whirled around. "I'm a REINDEER!"

"Kyaa! He talks! So cute!" They all said together in unison.

Chopper blushed, looking embarrassed, but smiling madly. "Don't think that calling me cute will make me happy! Assholes!"

They laughed, knowing he wasn't in any way angry. Sanji suddenly appeared in front of them, down on one knee. "LADIES!" He crooned, his eyes adoring.

A tall brunette was taken aback as he kissed her hand. "His eye! It's turned into a heart!"

"My heart aches for you ladies. You are as gorgeous as goddesses, such beauty!"

Zoro placed his mug of beer on the table, and prepared to grab the back of Sanji's head by the hair and drag him away, when suddenly the girls let out several high-pitched giggles.

"He's so romantic!" They squealed.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "What's with the people in this town?" He watched as Sanji walked away, surrounded by the adoring girls. "Stupid pervert."

"Looks like his luck finally caught up to him," Franky said.

Luffy guffawed, shoveling food down his throat. "Lucky Sanji!" Suddenly, he stopped and looked around. His hand, holding a plateful of takoyaki, hung halfway between the table and his mouth. "Oi, where's Nami-san?"

"She decided to stay at the hotel. She needed rest. She's sleeping now."

Luffy put down his plate and stood up.

"Oi, Luffy," Usopp said, putting his hand on his shoulder, "Nami was exhausted. She'll come later if she wants."

"But she's missing the fun! This takoyaki is really good!"

"Don't worry about it okay? It's her choice."

Luffy sat again, putting the food into his mouth more slowly. His face contorted into an expression that showed he was thinking hard.

Zoro put down his empty beer mug. "Well, I'm going to look around."

"I'll accompany you, Zoro," Brook said. "You'll get lost otherwise."

"That's not true, I'm perfectly fine!" Zoro stormed off angrily.

Franky began following him. "Brook, let's catch up before he REALLY gets lost."

"Yes," Brook walked with him. "Robin-chan, would you like to join us?"

"Yes. Thank you," she replied cooly.

Luffy put down another plate of takoyaki, burping rudely. "That was good! Chopper, let's go find something cool!"

Chopper transformed to his more human form. "Usopp, want to come with us?"

They turned to see Usopp boasting about how he was the captain of 8,000 subordinates. "They call me 'Usopp the terrible!'" The older man to whom he was boasting looked impressed. "That's amazing! But how are you so strong," he began, taking Usopp's left arm, "When you look so weak?"

"I'm not weak! Err… it fools my enemies every time! I can eve—OI, OI!"

Chopper picked up Usopp, threw him over his shoulder, and walked off with Luffy. "Come with us Usopp!"

"PUT ME DOWN! I HAVE SUBORDINATES WHO WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Luffy laughed as they walked in the direction of the stage.


	5. Luffy's choice! The festival or Nami?

Luffy, along with Chopper and Usopp, stood at the front of the stage. Brook stood below, playing Bink's Sake on his violin.

"YOHOHOHO YOHOHOHOO! YOHOHOHO YOHOHOHOO!" The crowd sang with the pirates.

Luffy grinned as he sang loudly, "Going to deliver Binks' Sake! Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night! Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again! But don't look so down, For at night the moon will rise!"

The people cheered and clapped as Luffy sang the last verse. Franky jumped on the stage with a passive Robin. Luffy extended his arm and grabbed a sleeping Zoro out of his chair and onto the stage. "OI WAIT YOU IDIOT!" He screamed, but he was barely audible over the crowd singing "YOHOHOHO YOHOHOHOO!" He landed next to Robin with a loud crash.

As the song ended, Chopper stuffed chopsticks into his nostrils and bottom lip. Usopp spotted Mizuki in the front, waving to the crew. "Luffy, look!"

Luffy smiled wide when he saw her. "Mizuki-chan! Oi!"

Sanji, who was still being followed by the group of squealing girls, ran up to Mizuki. "Mizuki-chwaaan!"

"Ah! Sanji-kun! It's nice to see you again!" She noticed the surrounding girls, and waved nervously.

Sanji turned to his group. "Ladies, my crew is in debt to this woman. She helped us greatly when we arrived on the island." He bowed deeply. "Thank you, my lady!"

Mizuki blushed and mumbled a reply "Well, I was doing my job." The other girls giggled when she smiled slightly.

"Awww! So romantic!" They cried.

Zoro rolled his eyes, jumping off the stage next to them. "Sanji, this is the best you could get?"

Sanji aimed a kick at his face, which was deflected by the flat side of Zoro's katana. "Don't EVER insult a lady in my presence!" Sanji snarled angrily.

"Stupid eyebrow freak!"

"Marimo!"

"Pervert!"

Their raised voices began to draw the attention of others. Suddenly, Luffy leapt down between them and laughed. "You guys are funny! Have fun!"

Robin crossed her arms and smiled. "He's right, you two should be peaceful for tonight."

Sanji ran up to her like a puppy. "YES ROBIN-CHWAAN!" He glanced over at Zoro, then walked away to dance with one of the girls.

Luffy looked around, his face changing from his usual giddy expression to confusion. "Robin, where's Nami-san?"

"She felt too tired to come. She said she may come later if she's alright. She really needed rest."

Luffy pouted and whined "Robiiin… Can't I just borrow the key? And if she feels better she can come! Yosh!"

Robin sighed, not wanting to argue. She remembered how exhausted Nami had been, but thought perhaps it was not such a bad idea to have Luffy go, at least to check on her. "Promise me you will let her rest if she wants to."

"Mm," Luffy nodded. He took the key from Robin, grinning. "Thanks Robin!" He waved as he ran through the crowd in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

Nami rolled onto her side, glancing at the vacant bed opposite her, seeing that Robin had not returned yet. She tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. Giving up, she stretched, then stared at the ceiling. Letting out a sigh, she realized she wanted to go to the festival. Her body ached, the muscles tensed up at the thought of being around so many people. She breathed deeply, trying to relax her body again.

Recently, nights on the Sunny were unbearably restless. She closed her eyes, letting her mind ease. "Be happy that you're able to rest now," she thought to herself.

Suddenly, she heard fast-paced footsteps. Someone was running down the hall. They stopped outside the door. It was too early for anyone to be back, and Robin didn't usually run. The sound of a key being inserted into the lock was followed by a soft, metallic click. The door creaked open, letting a shaft of light enter the room. A figure stood in the doorway.

"...Luffy?" Nami mumbled sleepily.

Luffy grinned, although Nami could barely see in the dim light. "Nami-san! You're awake!"

"Luffy," Nami repeated, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat up slowly, and leaned over to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. "What are you doing here? Isn't everyone at the festival? How did you get the key?"

He laughed, his smile growing. He was happy to see her. "I wanted you to come with me back to the festival! It's so much fun, Nami! They have lots of food and beer and dancing and takoyaki and music and food... And the takoyaki is really good!" His stomach moaned in agreement as he licked his lips.

Nami sighed. She didn't want to disappoint Luffy, but she felt like curling up and sleeping the night away. She was weary from her sleepless nights aboard the Sunny. "I'm sorry, Luffy. I'm just so tired, I don't think I would be able to have fun feeling like this."

Luffy's smile faultered, causing a twang of guilt to form in Nami's stomach. She looked away, wondering why she felt so bad. Then Luffy's expression changed. "You're not sick, are you Nami-san? Should I go back and bring Chopper?" He asked, concern filling his brown eyes. He glanced at the door, taking a step closer to it.

"I dont' think so..." Nami replied. She moved over on the bed, allowing Luffy to sit next to her. "I'm just exhausted, that's all."

"Nami-san, why are you so tired?" Luffy whined. "I want you to go with me to the festival! I want to show you the takoyaki!"

"You can go back if you want to, Luffy, I don't mi-"

"No!" He said firmly, suprising Nami. "Nami-san has been all alone since we got here. I'll stay with you." He paused, "Well, I mean, unless you want to be alone..."

Nami sighed. She could tell he meant well. In any other circumstances, Luffy's main priority would be takoyaki, or any other food for that matter. She appreciated his effort to make her feel better.

"Alright, you can stay for now."

Luffy grinned. "Yosh! So, Nami-san, why are you so sleepy?"

Nami let herself fall back against the pillow. She didn't feel like explaining everything, so she came up with a lie. "I don't know, well, I mean, I had this weird recurring nightmare..."

Luffy sat cross-leged on the bed, focusing all his attention to her. "Tell me, Nami! Was it scary?"

Nami bit her lower lip, trying not to smile. She wasn't sure whether Luffy was worried about her or excited to hear the story. She made herself look as miserable as she could, glancing at her wallet on the bedside stand. "I dreamed that we sailed for days, and never came across an island or ship. We... we were completely broke!" She concluded dramatically.

Luffy burst into an obnoxious laughter. "That's not scary, Nami'san!" He continued laughing hysterically even after Nami's fist came down hard onto his head.

"Baka! It was scary to me! I was telling you something personal, so don't laugh at me!" Nami yelled. But somehow, seeing his expression forced a smile on her lips. His guffawing filled the room, and she tried to smother giggles from forming in her throat, with no luck.

"You're not angry! Nami-san is funny!" He said, unable to calm down his laughter. He tried to stick out his tongue and make a face at her, but he found he couldn't while he was laughing. The resulting expression made Nami break down into an uncontrollable laughter herself. Tears were streaming down their faces. Luffy laid back next to Nami, his elbow brushing against hers. Their laughter began to subside into giggles.

Luffy breathed, looking up to the ceiling. "That was fun. Do you feel better now Nami?"

Nami smiled. "I do, a bit... Luffy?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

Luffy rolled onto his side to face her. "Nami-san... you're blushing."

Before Nami could respond, the door of the room slammed open. Usopp and Chopper stood panting, each sharing an expression of pure shock. Chopper's eyes were filled with tears, and he trembled slightly.

Luffy stood up, suprised by their sudden entrance. "Usopp! Chopper! Wha-" Luffy broke off as he saw their faces. "What happened?" His voice had suddenly lost all of it's amusement.

Usopp began to speak, but was stammering so much he couldn't make sense. "Th-th-the others.. W-We c-c-c-can't find...I-It's S-S-Sa-" He began to breathe faster. "S-s-someone... it's r-really b-b-bad!" Unable to form sentances, he handed Luffy what appeared to be a piece of black cloth. His hands shook.

Luffy's eyes grew wide as he took the cloth from Usopp. Nami looked at Chopper, then Usopp, Luffy, back to Chopper. "Guys... What is it? What's going on?" She could feel panic entering her voice. She noticed red stains of what appeared to be blood left behind on Usopp's hands from the cloth. She looked up to Luffy. His hat was casting a dark shadow over his eyes, but she could tell he was both furious and shocked. She looked down at the black material again, and noticed that one edge was not torn, but hemmed. It was a piece of clothing.

"Guys," she said helplessly. Chopper let out a whimper as the tears began spilling from his eyes. He was staring at something... something on the cloth. She followed his gaze. Sewn to the cloth was a round, gold-colored fastener. Nami gasped. She felt light-headed.

It was a piece of Sanji's coat. A piece of Sanji's coat, soaked with blood.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm having trouble with the site. I can't edit the properties of this particular story (noes!). When I first began writing the story, I wasn't sure how much detail I would go into, so I put the rating as K. Well, that's supposed to be changed now, but I can't edit the properties to do that. So this story is now rated T+, and reader discretion is advised. :) I hope you enjoy.


	6. Sanji Awakens! The trouble starts!

Author's note: Chapter 5 was replaced last night, because I accidentally uploaded the wrong file. Only half of the work was up. So if any of you remember the chapter ending with someone standing in the doorway to Nami's room, go back and read the rest! Also, I'm finally able to change my story properties, and this story is now rated T so reader discretion is advised :D Enjoy!

* * *

Luffy stood, holding the blood-soaked cloth. Nami opened her mouth to speak, but found her voice of no use to her. Chopper whimpered quietly, his eyes wide with fear.

Luffy spoke, not lifting his gaze from Sanji's coat. "Usopp, Chopper, go bring everyone here." His voice was a deadly calm. "Go as fast as you can."

The two fled from the room, not bothering to close the door. Name listened to their fast-paced footsteps, which matched the rate of her heartbeat.

"Luffy…" She said quietly.

"Nami, are you feeling well enough for this?" He asked, not looking at her.

"I think so…" She took a deep breath, her stomach forming a tight knot. "Luffy… what are we going to do?"

Luffy finally looked up to meet her gaze. His eyes were filled with worry. He looked away, staring at the open door. "I don't know."

* * *

Sanji opened his eyes slightly. Wherever he was, it was black as night, except for a thin horizontal shaft of light that came from under what he guessed was a door. He was lying on his side. His body ached, and he could feel a thin trickle of blood dripping down his cheek. He tried to sit up. Pain shot through his body. He gasped, clutching his chest. He began coughing violently, spitting out blood. He tried to feel for broken ribs, but found his left arm wouldn't move. His left shoulder was torn, but surprisingly numb. He realized he had been lying on that side, and he would probably soon feel the pain. He used his good arm to check his rib cage for fractures.

"Two ribs broken," He rasped. His throat was dry with the taste of blood.

Suddenly, the lights switched on, temporarily blinding Sanji. He then looked around to discover he was being held in a medium-side storage room. Silver filing cabinets lined the walls; the gray concrete floor was spotless except for the bloodstains he left behind. He noticed that his jacket was torn along with his shoulder, and forced himself to sit up. Gently, he removed what was left of his coat, and tossed it aside.

"Right arm is fine." He muttered. He craved a cigarette, but knew his pockets were empty. He stood up slowly, noticing that his calves were sore.

A crackling noice came from a speaker on the wall. A cool female voice began to speak. "Test one. Initiation sequence begin." A large metal door opened slowly. Two men in white coats escorted a chained figure. A black cloth bag was placed over the figure's head. Sea-stone handcuffs bound the person's thick, muscular wrists.

The intercom crackled again. "Caution! Now releasing Unit 1027-A. Caution! Now releasing unit 1027-A." The two men quickly began unlocking the chains on the figure. Sanji braced himself.

"Oi, bastards, tell me what you're doing or I'll rearrange your faces!" He threatened. It hurt his chest to speak so loud, but he ignored the pain. "Oi!" He shouted louder, but the men ignored him. The intercom repeated the warning.

"Oi, shit faces!" Sanji walked towards them slowly. The men prepared to remove the seastone cuffs and hood.

"Caution! Now releasing unit 1027-A. Test will begin in T minus 10 seconds."

The men faced Sanji. "Prepare for self-defense," They said simultaneously.

"Oi! Damn!" He could feel the pain in his shoulder growing more intense.

"Five… Four… Three..."

Sanji watched as the men removed the figure's hood. There stood an enormous man wearing nothing but a pair of brown leather shorts. His fingernails were yellow and cracked. His eyes were bloodshot. He had thick brown, scraggly-looking hair. He snarled like an animal, revealing very large, sharp, yellow teeth.

"Two…"

The men quickly stepped out of the room. Sanji could hear multiple locks ensure their safety. He glared at his opponent, noticing a green discoloration on his skin in many places, as if a fungus grew underneath his skin.

"One…

The large man changed in an instant. His face was pulled to form a short muzzle. Hair began growing over mostof his body. His thick limbs grew thicker, and long black claws grew from his finger and toenails. He balanced uneasily on all four limbs. The man roared.

A Bear-Man stood before Sanji.

"Initiate test sequence."


	7. The Curse is Revealed!

_Author's Note: Sorry this took several days to complete. I've been so busy with school, boyfriend trouble, and other things that just make me go "Blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." But I'm back on track, and this chapter's definitely a good one, I promise! I'll probably have Chapter 8 up within the next two days. I won't wait for the weekend to pass._

_I hope you like it :D_

* * *

Luffy stood in the hallway of the hotel, waiting for the crew to arrive. Nami paced uneasily behind him, biting her lower lip as she went through her thoughts. She continued to tell herself Sanji would be okay, that there was no way he could be defeated, but she couldn't get the image of the blood from his suit jacket left behind on Usopp's hands. Her heart was filled with worry. She swallowed, glancing into the hotel room, wondering if she should grab her clima-tact.

She looked up as footsteps began echoing down the halls. The crew came around the corner, running to meet Luffy and Nami. Usopp and Chopper, who were leading the others, had calmed down greatly since they had left. Upon reaching their captain, they came to a halt.

Luffy was looking down, his hat casting a shadow over his eyes that created an image that was almost menacing. For a moment, no one dared to speak.

"Tell me everything," Luffy said, his voice low.

Robin crossed her arms, her expression giving no sign of emotion. "We last saw him as he went to dance with that woman. Later, when he had disappeared, we began to ask if anyone knew where he had gone, but no one seems to remember seeing him after that. Then, someone screamed…" She paused, glancing at Zoro.

Luffy was impatient with worry. "Then what?" He said, looking from Robin to Zoro, and eventually to the rest of the crew. His brow was furrowed as he waited for her to continue.

Zoro sighed. "The girl he had danced with was lying behind some trees, and that's where they found the stupid cook's jacket. The girl was dead." He yawned, looking almost bored.

"How can you just stand there with no respect? Aren't you worried at all for Sanji? You act like you don't care!" Usopp lashed out.

"Whaddya mean? I'm NOT worried! He's going to be fine!"

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't be concerned! He could be hurt! His jacket was soaked with blood!"

"Well, he probably kicked some ass!"

Before Usopp could retort angrily, Luffy put his hand on his shoulder. "Oi," he said, his voice chilling. "We don't have time for this. How do you think Sanji would feel if he saw us worrying this much about him?" Luffy looked at Usopp and Zoro.

Franky smiled. "He's right. Sanji's SUPER strong!"

Nami walked into the hotel room, and called over her shoulder. "Well, let's not doubt his abilities." She returned with her clima-tact in hand. "Instead, let's worry about finding him. He'll be alright, he IS strong!" Brook and Chopper nodded in agreement.

Robin still looked uneasy. "Luffy, there's still one more thing. The girl, the one that was killed, her body had been mutated."

Luffy's eyebrows rose. "Mutated?"

"Her skin was green, and her bones had extended by several centimeters in some places, growing out of her skin. Her eyes had whitish films over them, like cataracts. She had been bleeding out of her mouth and ears, bleeding heavily."

Luffy took in the information silently. He set his jaw. "Yosh. Let's go then."

"Where?" Usopp asked, his legs beginning to shake.

Luffy began to walk ahead of them in the direction they had entered a serious look on his face that showed he meant business. "We're going to find Sanji."

* * *

Sanji ignored the pain in his arm, which was growing to be unbearable. He focused on his opponent, trying to estimate his strengths, and find his weaknesses. "What the hell is this?" He muttered, walking forward slowly.

The bear-man laughed, his voice a low growl. "Heh heh heh hah ha ahhhh!" A pipsqueak weakling like you has no chance of survival against someone like me!" He boasted. He extended his clawed fingers, causing his knuckles to pop loudly. "I'll make sure to kill you slowly." He threatened, grinning maliciously.

Sanji broke into a run, preparing to deliver a barrage of attacks. He jumped into a one-handed handstand (obviously using his uninjured right arm) and swung his leg into his opponent's ribs. "Cotelette!" He shouted as he began to spin the opposite way, this time to kick the bear's lower back. "Sellé!" He landed on both feet and prepared to evade his bear-like opponent's counter.

The bear-man had been knocked to the ground, but within seconds, he was back on his feet. Sanji coughed, blood landing on the ground as he spat.

"You weakling!" The bear snarled. "There's no hope for you! Don't even bother fighting me, you'll only cause yourself more pain!"

Sanji spat again in a futile attempt to rid the metallic taste of blood from his mouth. He stared into the human eyes of his opponent. "Dumbass," He mumbled.

The bear gritted his teeth, and lunged at Sanji with his huge paws, bellowing "Bear Slash!" Sanji jumped, avoiding being impaled by the enormous claws. The bear-man's attacks came close, but Sanji was much more agile. "Joue!" Sanji shouted, bringing his left leg hard into his enemy's cheek. The bear roared as his claws crashed into a filing cabinet. He forced his paws out, leaving the metal edge of the damaged cabinet ripped. A drop of blood fell from the corner of the bear's mouth. He roared, and charged at Sanji. "Bear Charge!" Sanji leapt into the air again, but his opponent had learned his lesson. Jumping into the air, the bear captured Sanji mid-air. "Bear Tackle!" He shouted, crashing to the floor with Sanji in his grasp. Sanji bellowed with pain as the bear crushed him. He could feel several ribs cracking under the weight of his opponent. His shoulder wound had been reopened, and he gasped as the throbbing pain ripped through his body.

His opponent stood up, laughing malevolently. "I knew you were only a weakling! Look at you right now! Pathetic!"

Sanji forced himself to stand, feeling woozy. The warm, sticky feeling of blood was everywhere on his skin. He breathed heavily. "You shitty dumbass," He snarled. "I was only just getting started."

* * *

The crew searched the mostly abandoned Azumi Square, hoping to find some clue as to where Sanji had disappeared. A few townspeople were still gathered, but the joy of the festival vanished with Sanji. They talked quietly amongst themselves.

Robin approached a group of older women to see if they knew anything. When she was within earshot, she heard one of them hush the others, saying, "Shh, one's right there!" The others turned to face her, with looks of disapproval on their faces.

"Do you ladies know about anything that happened?" She questioned politely. The older ladies shook their heads, not speaking anything to her. Robin thanked them, and walked away. She created an ear using her devil fruit ability, allowing her to listen to their conversation.

"That was Nico Robin!" One gasped.

"I hate pirates," Another chimed in, "They deserve everything that'll happen to them."

"Did you see who was killed this time?"

"It was Rin-san."

"I saw her sister crying over the body. She'll probably get the curse too!"

"If that pirate that disappeared comes back, he'll contaminate the whole crew!"

Robin stopped listening. She felt nauseous listening to the bitter talk of the women. She sat down on a bench, replaying the scene in her head.

"You alright?" Zoro asked, stopping in front of her.

"Yes, but I think we need to talk to Luffy," She replied, standing to walk toward Luffy

"You found something?" He asked, following her.

"No, more like overheard something."

"Ah," He nodded.

When they reached Luffy, he was pacing around the area in front of the stage where Sanji had been last seen. He was concentrating hard, making his face look strained. He stopped in front of some trees, groaned, then walked back to the platform.

"Luffy!" Robin called.

"Robin, Zoro! Did you guys find something?" He asked, hope filling his eyes.

"It doesn't tell us where Sanji is, but it might help us find out what's going on." Zoro told him nonchalantly.

Robin nodded, then proceeded to tell Luffy what she had overheard. Luffy pressed his lips together, furrowing his brow. When she finished speaking, he took a deep breath. He was obviously exhausted, but Robin knew he would refuse to relax until he was sure Sanji was okay. "I want to talk to them."

Robin indicated the group of gossiping older women, still standing some distance off. "Oi!" Luffy called. "Baa-sans!"

The women glared in his direction as he ran toward them. "That idiot," Zoro sighed, rubbing his temples with his right hand, his left resting on the hilt of one of his katanas.

Luffy stopped as he arrived in front of the women. "Baa-sans! Do you know what happened to that girl?"

"We don't know anything," One yelled at him, smacking him in the head with her purse, "And don't call us grannies!"

Luffy rubbed the side of his head. "Please! Sanji-kun, he's my nakama! I need to know!"

"Why would we tell you? You're a pirate!" A tall, scrawny woman said, her voice high-pitched and shrill.

"I just want to help my nakama! Is it a curse? I can stop it!"

The women looked at him for a moment, silence filling the air. Then, they began to laugh. Luffy stood, his expression not changing, waiting for them to stop.

"Break the curse? Hei ei ei!" Cackled a short, leathery-looking woman. "I'll tell you, pirate boy! People have been disappearing every few nights. Always young people. A person like me won't have to worry Hei ei ei ei! And _most_ of them are never seen again! Hei ei ei!"

"Most?" Luffy asked.

"And the ones that do always look like Rin-san. Your _nakama_ is long gone! There's no hope for him! Hei ei ei ei!"

Luffy walked away, steaming. He looked up to the night sky. "_Sanji,_" he thought, "_I hope you're okay._"


	8. The Battle Ends! Sanji remembers!

Author's Note: This one took forever because of two things. The first is thanks to fanfiction not letting me sign in, so I couldn't upload this chapter even when I DID finish it. The other is because I've had some personal stuff going on (bad breakup D:). Not to mention it was just plain hard writing this one. But I think I did a pretty good job. Enjoy and comment as you see fit :D

* * *

Sanji took a deep breath as the searing pain throughout his body sharpened with every step. Slowly, he walked forward, still lightheaded from almost being crushed by his bear opponent. He grimaced as he felt his ribs crackle as his weight shifted. Stopping, he almost reached into his pocket for a cigarette before remembering he didn't have any.

The bear in front of him laughed evilly. "You're still trying to fight me?"

Sanji glared at him. "I think it's time I got serious."

"You're asking for a slow, painful death. No one could ever defeat me."

"Heh," Sanji said smiling slightly. "I've faced stronger enemies."

His opponent growled, then began to run at Sanji with the force of a freight train. "BEAR CHARGE!"

Sanji tensed, ready to attack. "You need to come up with better names for your attacks, fuzzy wuzzy!" He also charged at his opponent. Just before they collided, Sanji sidestepped the bear-man and swept his leg into his knees. "GIGOT!" He shouted, sending his opponent face-first into the ground. He yelled "QUEUE!" as he slammed his heel into the bear's tail bone, almost crushing the small tail that resided there. Sanji leapt back as his enemy jumped to his feet, roaring.

"YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME?" The bear-man bellowed as he jumped to the right. He crashed on top of several filing cabinets, which strained under the weight. He then jumped out, soaring above Sanji, screaming "BEAR SLAM!" Sanji, not having time to dodge, aimed a kick high into the air. "NEZ!" He shouted, breaking the bear's nose with his toe. The bear soared over Sanji into the wall, shaking the whole room. Upon falling to the ground, the bear screamed, throwing his paws to his face. Blood was flowing from his nose and forehead. The bear spat furiously, blood and saliva hitting the floor with a plop. Both men breathed heavily, glaring each other down.

"You little bastard!" The bear growled, his nose crumpled. "I'll make you pay for that.!"

"Seems like you already HAVE paid for it," Sanji said, his body throbbing painfully. He was having trouble standing, and he saw his blood pooling on the floor.

"I'll rip you apart like a piece of paper. You fight like a woman."

"Don't EVER insult a lady like that!" Sanji snarled.

"I was insulting YOU!" The bear roared.

"Time to finish this," Sanji said, walking towards the bear with a chilling seriousness. "You shitty bastard." Sanji prepared to barrage the bear's torso with a series of attacks, when suddenly, the bear screamed.

"MY EYES! ARGHHHHH!" The bear bellowed in pain as he rubbed his eyes with the backs of his paws. Blood was dripping slowly from the bear's eye sockets. Sanji watched in horror, backing up slowly as the bear attempted to compose himself. The bear stared sightlessly in Sanji's general direction. Sanji noticed whitish films covering his eyes, and even underneath all the fur, he could see a greenish tint on the bear's skin.

The bear sniffed the air desperately. "This place reeks of your scent, freak!" He charged blindly towards Sanji, not bothering to shout out any attack names. Sanji, still in shock, dodged and watched him slam into the wall. The bear swung his paws furiously, forcing Sanji to attack. Avoiding impact with the bear-man's razor sharp claws, he swung his foot straight up, shouting "MENTON!" As his foot slammed into the bear's chin. He jumped, kicking his enemy in his forehead, then stomach. "ESCALOPE! FLANCHET!"

The bear fell back, slumping against the wall, breathing heavily. There was blood everywhere. Sanji sighed, not sure how he felt about this defeat. He took a deep breath, his body so numb he couldn't feel pain.

"Shit," He muttered. "I lost a lot of blood."

Suddenly, the intercom crackled, and the cool female voice he heard earlier began to speak. "Testing complete. Unit 1027-A defeated. Now storing Unit 3944-D. Caution."

The door of the storage room opened, and a group of men in white coats entered, carrying thick shackles.

"Great," Sanji sighed. He allowed them to chain him, too exhausted to fight. Another group of men attended the bear-man, who groaned as he changed back into a human.

"Awaiting termination of Unit 1027-A," the voice said.

"Termination?" Sanji glanced over his shoulder, watching the men step away from the man, who was barely able to stand. Suddenly, he groaned louder, his groans turning to screams of pain. Sanji watched as the man's bones began to extend from his rib cage and joints, growing out of his skin at incredible rates of speed. As the men began to escort him out of the room, Sanji suddenly remembered everything.

"Rin-san!" He cried out, remembering her running from the front of the stage behind the trees. He remembered hearing her scream, and remembered running to help her. He remembered holding her, calming her down when she was first blinded. He remembered her suddenly convulsing and screaming as her bones grew from her skin, and remembered as her collar bone pierced his left shoulder.

"Unit 1027-A terminated." The voice said nonchalantly.

Then suddenly, Sanji collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Luffy sat on the ground in front of the stage. He stared out at the deserted square. He had told the crew to go back to the inn without him. The wind blew, almost picking up the straw hat from his head. He pulled it on tighter.

"Luffy," Nami's voice said behind him. He looked over his shoulder in her direction. She sat down beside him, leaning back on her hands.

"Go back, Nami," He said, no emotion in his voice.

"Luffy..." She repeated softly. She looked at him, but he didn't return her gaze. Instead, he stared at the ground, hiding his face from her. She sighed, knowing he was just upset. "He'll be okay, Luffy." She said. "He will. YOU know he will. We just have to trust him," She said.

"I know," He said. "I just don't want to lose my nakama again."

Nami put her hand on his shoulder, understanding completely.


	9. The Crew pushes on! More on the Curse!

Author's note: I now have a new computer, and it's much faster than my old one (yes!) but still, it's a used computer anyway. My computer crashed last week, and I never got to post this… Until now. The only problem is now I'm having electrical problems. I had to rewrite half this chapter because my computer randomly shut off, and my work wasn't saved x_x. But now it is all good :) Well, I hope you like it, I hope you review it, and I'll be writing faster than ever now :D.

* * *

Franky and Brook followed Zoro into their room at the inn. Zoro removed his katana from the haramaki around his waist, then pulled his shirt over his head. He let himself fall back onto the first bed, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

Franky reached into his bag and pulled out three full cola bottles. He then replaced the empty ones by opening the metal door to his chest cavity. After he finished, he looked over to the sleeping swordsman. "Oi, Zoro," He said. When he got no response, he sighed.

"I guess we'll just share a bed for tonight," Brook said calmly.

"Mm. I can fall asleep anywhere now," Franky said with a yawn.

"I can't even keep my eyes open! Ah, but I don't have eyes to see with YOHOHOHOHO!"

Franky collapsed on the bed opposite Zoro. "I hope Sanji's alright."

Zoro kicked off his boots onto the floor. "He'll be fine. He's strong. Besides, I don't believe in curses."

Brook grinned. "Except for me, of course YOHOHOHO!"

* * *

Nami and Luffy walked back in silence. The full moon was almost directly above them, lighting the barren streets. Luffy was deep in thought, forgetting Nami was beside him.

"Luffy, Sanji's strong," Nami reassured him.

"I know, but what about the girl? What about that curse?"

Nami smiled, closing her eyes. "We defeated the cursed Thriller Bark right? And that's just one example. Sanji's powerful. He'll be okay. I promise."

Luffy looked right at Nami for the first time in hours. Dark circles were starting to show up under his eyes. "I know," He began, "I just feel… helpless."

Before Nami could respond, she heard a familiar voice call from behind them. "Luffy!"

The two of them turned to see Mizuki running to catch up to them. "Mizuki!" They exclaimed simultaneously. Upon catching up to them, she breathed heavily. When she had recovered, she looked up to them, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I should have warned you. I never thought—"

Luffy stopped her, putting his hand up. "It's okay," He said, his voice low. "You didn't know this would happen."

"No, but it's all my fault! I should have warned you! I overlooked it… I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault. No one's blaming you, Mizuki-kun," Nami said, calming down the now sobbing Mizuki. Luffy gently ushered her to walk with them, reassuring her gently by saying "It's okay," and, "Sanji will be fine." Mizuki continued to apologize profusely through her tears.

When they arrived at the inn, Nami let them into the room she shared with Robin. As she expected, Robin was no where to be found. They sat down on one of the beds as Mizuki finally stopped crying.

"Mizuki, you might be the only one who can help us," Luffy said softly.

Mizuki sniffed, wiping away the last tears on her cheeks. "No one knows anything about the curse. The townspeople may not look it, but everyone lives in fear. Other than the festival, people usually stay indoors at night." She looked away from Luffy, staring at her knees. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you."

"I don't care that you didn't warn me. That wasn't your fault. I just want to know where my nakama is." He replied.

Nami nodded, not sure of what to say. Mizuki looked as if she were concentrating on her thoughts.

"Mizuki…." Nami began, taking a deep breath, "What about the people that are found? Have people like that girl Rin had autopsies on their bodies?"

Mizuki shook her head. "No… The doctors, along with everyone else on the island fear they will be cursed if they come too close to an infected body. In fact, no one takes the bodies away until…."

Nami and Luffy looked up. "Until what?"

"…Until Professor Blaire comes by to take them." Mizuki said, her eyes wide with fear.

* * *

Sanji opened his eyes slowly. He was lying down on something soft. When his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he looked around, not daring to move his injured body. He was lying on a white bed, in a white-walled room. Sunlight gave the walls a faint yellow color. A hint of orchid scent filled the air.

With caution, Sanji slowly lifted himself up to a sitting position. Beside him was a small, wooden table with a glass of water on it. White curtains covered the open window, swaying in the faint breeze that entered the room. Sanji realized his left shoulder had been bandaged heavily, as well as most of his torso. He breathed out, remembering the events of the night before.

"Rin-san…" He muttered. His shoulder ached, but not nearly as much as it had when he had fought off the bear-man.

Suddenly, the wooden door to his left opened. A woman wearing a white apron over a pink blouse and skirt entered, carrying several bandages and what appeared to be ointment.

"Oh, you're awake!" She cried, dropping her medical supplies on the table beside the water. "Please, lie down! You don't want to reopen those wounds," she said as she rushed to his side.

Stunned, Sanji let her gently push him back. He felt his cheeks go hot as she bent over to pick up the bandages. Her low-cut blouse strained to contain her breasts. Sanji almost reached out to feel the soft white skin of her thighs, barely covered by her short skirt.

"_I-Is this…. Heaven?"_ Sanji asked himself, not taking his eyes off the woman beside him. Her long red hair was tied back, with only a few strands on the side of her face.

"May I change your bandages?" She asked, her brown eyes glistening.

"Madam, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Sanji began, enthusiasm reaching his voice. "You have stolen my heart! I am a slave to your love! You may do whatever you want to me!" He cried, his eyes looking up adoringly.

The woman smiled. "Why, thank you," she said, giggling. She began to unroll the bandages. "May I… undress you?" She asked.

Sanji didn't reply. He sat, not moving, in complete trance. Then suddenly, his nose spurted blood with enough force to lift him up and send him flying back into the wall behind him.


	10. A Professor and the Infirmary

Author's Note: I'm definitely back on track now, thank goodness *phew*. I have the rest of the plot coming together in my mind, but ideas are always welcome :). Well, I hope you like it, I hope you review it, and I hope the story keeps going along this well.

* * *

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "Professor?" He asked, frowning slightly.

Mizuki nodded. "Professor Blaire. He's the only one who isn't afraid of the curse."

Nami bit her lower lip. "Blaire..." She mused. The name was somewhat familiar.

"He's brilliant, but the townspeople fear him," Mizuki began, "He has made some wonderful contributions to the island. He helped make blueprints for a wind-powered electrical plant using the air currents on top of the mountain."

Nami raised her eyebrows. "Interesting. What about the curse? Do you think he can help us?"

Mizuki pondered the question, furrowing her brow. "I don't know. The town Mayor allows him to research the curse and take the bodies of the deceased, but that's all I know."

"He might be our only hope." Nami said, sighing.

"Yosh," Luffy exclaimed. "We're gonna talk to him. Where is he?"

"He lives further up on the mountain. I can lead you to him." Mizuki said, confidence entering her voice. "Yes, he can help us. I know it."

Nami smiled. "Good. I'll go wake the others," she offered. "It has to be almost sunrise already."

* * *

Robin walked through the town, carrying several large books and a slice of meat in a container. The sun was already casting pink and orange rays between clouds from its position low in the sky. She knew it would be a good idea to try to find some information on the island's curse, so she had borrowed a few resources from the Thousand Sunny's library. She looked around. The streets were almost as abandoned as they had been the night before, but this time Robin knew the townspeople were not at Azumi square. A few merchants began setting up shops and stands.

Robin approached the inn, yawning slightly. The fatigue from lack of sleep was finally hitting her, but she ignored the feeling. Upon entering the building, she heard voices from the hallways. She rounded a corner and saw Nami standing in the doorway of one of the rooms.

"I know you're hungry, Luffy, but we need to go."

"Namiii," whined Luffy from inside the room.

"Everyone else is getting ready! You're the captain!" She shouted.

Robin laughed softly from down the hall. She had known Luffy would want Sanji's cooking, and had reheated the slice of meat she now carried. "Give him this, Miss Navigator," She smiled, handing her the meat.

"How did you know.. nevermind," Nami said, rolling her eyes as she wondered why _she_ didn't expect Luffy to be hungry.

"I picked up several books that looked like they might hold information on the curse," Mentioned Robin as she walked into the room. Luffy ran past her, drooling hungrily as he took the meat from Nami. He then returned to his seat on the bed, humming as he tore into the meat. Mizuki smiled, unsure of what to make of his sudden change in emotion.

"Good thinking," Nami said, smiling at Robin. "We were just going to visit a Professor Blaire with Mizuki."

"Professor Blaire?" Robin asked, her eyebrows raised with suprise.

"Do you recognize the name?" Nami inquired.

"Yes... I remember seeing his name in a newspaper a few years ago. He was wanted for affiliations with the Revolutionary Army."

Luffy laughed. "I wonder if he knows my dad!"

Mizuki's eyes rose. "Your father is a Revolutionary?"

"Mm," Luffy nodded, attempting to rip off a chunk of meat with his teeth. "My dad's Monkey D. Dragon."

"EHH?" Mizuki cried, her jaw dropping. Robin smiled slightly. "I hope this doesn't make you think poorly of our captain."

"Oh, of course not!" Mizuki said honestly. "Hitoriku is in full support of the Revolutionary Army! That's why we rarely have Marines on the island. They think we suffer from the number of pirates that come here, so they leave us alone."

"Well, that's good to know. I'll go get everyone else ready," Nami said, walking to one of the other rooms.

Luffy burped, having finished his meal, then stood up and stretched his arms. "That was good! But I'm still hungry! I want Sanji to make more meat! Yosh! We'll go find him now!" He grinned to Mizuki. "Mizuki, thank you for everything."

"Ah, it was no trouble! You're welcome," She said, flustered by his appreciation. She blushed slightly, but regained her composure as Nami reentered the room.

"Everyone's ready," She announced, picking up her clima-tact from the bed.

"Good," Luffy said, walking into the hallway. "Let's find that Professor! And then Sanji! I want more meat!"

* * *

Sanji lay on his bed, smiling. He had learned that the woman who was now attending his wounds was named Linda. She carefully unwound the bloodstained bindings from his left shoulder and torso. The white shirt Sanji had been dressed with lay next to him on the bed, stained with blood that had exploded from his nose. Linda gently took the remaining bindings off, revealing his wounds.

"Oh, it looks like you're healing up pretty fast," She exclaimed, seeing how the gash had almost sealed itself. "As soon as your ribs heal, you'll be out of here!"

"I never want to leave a woman like you, Linda-chan!" Sanji said, eying her adoringly. "Such beauty!"

Linda laughed lightly as she set the bloody bandages on the table. She picked up the jar of ointment, and opened it with her delicate fingers. "I apologize, this may sting a little..."

"I'll take any pain from you, dear. I am a slave to love!" Sanji cried, crossing his good arm over his now bare chest.

Using a small cloth, Linda gently applied the medicine to the wound. The ointment made the wound sting, but Sanji continued to smile adoringly.

After applying the ointment and bandages, Linda looked up. "Are you hungry, Sanji-kun? Here, I'll get you something to eat." Linda walked to the open door and called out "Risa! Rita! Bring Sanji something to eat!"

Sanji looked up, excitement filling his eyes. "There are other ladies here?"

"Of course there are! This is the infirmary, after all."

Two women then entered the room, both dressed the way Linda had been. They were twins; they both had the same dark blue eyes and short, dirty blonde hair. One carried a bowl of soup, while the other carried a spoon and a napkin.

Linda smiled. "The one on the left is Rita, and the right is Risa! But don't worry if you can't remember!" Linda laughed lightly. "Now, I have to go check on another patient. They'll take care of you for now," Linda said, walking out.

Sanji was ecstatic as Risa sat next to him. As Rita held the soup, she began to feed it to Sanji. "Be careful, it's hot," She whispered quietly.

"You are both hotter, my lovely ladies!" Sanji said cooly. He smiled as both women blushed slightly. Sanji let Risa feed him the soup. He noticed that it was very well made. Not nearly as good as his own cooking, but it was cooked by someone with experience. "Did you beautiful women cook this?"

"No," They replied at the same time. "Eliza cooked the soup."

"It's good," He said as he accepted another spoonful. "My complements to the chef."

"If ya' want, you can thank me now!" A hearty voice said from the doorway.

Sanji looked up in shock and horror. Risa and Rita both smiled and cried "Eliza-sama!"

In the doorway stood a large woman. She had dark red lipstick and rouge, along with a very muscular jaw, and wore a short skirt and revealing blouse very much like the other women. She grinned, "Now who's this good-lookin' fellow?"

Sanji was paralyzed with fear and sudden disappointment.


	11. Eliza explains Sanji's coming doom!

Author's Note: I hate it when every teacher decides to rush and give you a million assignments. All of them. At the same time. I wonder if they decide to plan it out. They all meet in a dark room and say "Hehehehe! We'll kill those kids with all THESE! MUA HA HA HA!"

Anyway... sorry.

So I have my AP exam next week (dun dun daan!) and it's "cram like nobody's business" time, so if I'm a little slow with the updates, I apologize. I hope you like it :) Oh one more thing, I drew a great drawing of Fire Fist Ace (my favourite character) in all his glory. He was, and will always be, the coolest dude ever, so if you wanna check it out the link is here: .com/#/d3fg8wv

* * *

Eliza guffawed heartily as she walked in the room. "So here's the good-lookin' fellah! I'm the one that healed you up when we first took ya' in!"

Sanji felt nauseous at the thought. He avoided looking down at her legs; Eliza was quite large, and, like the other women in the infirmary, she did not bother hiding her skin at all.

Eliza frowned. "Ya' aren't even gonna thank me? You should be grateful! Sheesh," She growled. Sanji opened his mouth to speak, but Eliza put her hand out. "Don't bother! I don't wanna hear your voice!" She turned her face away dramatically.

"I was just going to thank you," Sanji muttered.

Eliza's mood changed in an instant. She clasped her meaty hands over her heart. "Aww, how sweet of ya'! Don't flatter me!"

"I wasn't flattering you!" Sanji shouted, turning a bright shade of pink when the twins began to giggle.

Eliza regained her composure. "But now I'm 'fraid we have some business to talk about. Risa, Rita, why don't ya' give Sanji and me a minute to talk?" Eliza asked. "I'm sure he'll be able t' feed himself!" She chuckled, her chins jiggling slightly.

Sanji watched in disappointment as the twins obeyed silently. They closed the door behind them, leaving him alone with Eliza. When the footsteps disappeared, Eliza spoke.

"I imagine you've got yourself a lotta questions." She mused.

"Well, for one, how do you people know my name? And what is this place?" He asked, picking up the soup from the table.

"Oh, we know a lot more'n that about you. You're Straw Hat Pirate Black Leg Sanji. Bounty's 77 million, age twenty-one."

Sanji hardened his gaze. "Who are you?"

Eliza sighed, furrowing her brow. "All I can tell ya' is we're a secret organization. The World Government doesn't know we're here, or what we do. Everything we do is for the sake of our mission, but I can't tell ya' the details. Not yet, yer not ready.

"Why did you kill the bear? And why did I have to fight him?"

"Oh him…. Unit 1027-A. Hmm, yeah, Bezel, I think that was his name." Eliza scratched her head. "Personally, I don't really like the way they're just killin' off people like 'im. I reckon he had another week or two 'fore his body would've self-destructed, poor bugger."

"Self-destructed?" Sanji looked down, a shadow casting over his eyes. His anger began to boil inside of him. Eliza took no notice.

"Yep. The islanders think it's some sorta curse…"

"But what is it?" Sanji cried, knocking over the bowl of soup. It crashed to the ground, creating a mess of ceramic shards and soup. But Sanji didn't even notice, for he was remembering how Rin had died. _"Self-destructed… Rin?"_ He thought.

"Alright, calm down now! Sheesh!" Eliza put her hands on her hips. "Don't get all excited, yer makin' a mess!"

"Tell me what you meant by 'self-destructed!'"

Eliza sighed again, a vein appearing on her forehead. "I'm not s'posed to tell ya' 'bout it yet… But I guess it don't really matter, you'll find out soon anyway."

"Find out what?"

"Alright. This facility, we're doin' everything for our mission. The head's just taking necessary risks. And again, I don' really like what they're doing, I'm just head of the infirmary."

"I understand, but shit, just tell me!" Sanji was furious now. "Rin-san died! That wasn't a necessary risk!"

Eliza put her hand on his uninjured shoulder. "I'll tell ya' if you calm down. Don't blame me, I don't even know who yer talkin' about!"

Sanji took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm sorry." He sat back down, realizing he had leapt to his feet with his excitement. His chest, particularly his broken ribs, throbbed painfully. "Please, continue."

Eliza exhaled, wiping a drop of sweat off her forehead. "Our mission, ya' see, we're makin' some sorta chemical compounds to be used as artificial devil fruits. But we can't get it right, an' when you take it, the body can't stand it. Eventually, yer body 'self-destructs,' so to speak. So far, we've only had people last a month or two, then they die like that. When they had ya' fight Bezel, they were testin' your strength. Bezel was already bein' affected by the side effects. They killed 'im in the same way he would've died eventually, 'cept they made it happen faster by giving 'im an extra injection of the compound." Eliza shook her head, her hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry 'bout that Rin you're talkin 'bout, sometimes they let people go back to their lives after erasin' their memories. I dunno how they do it, but I don't think it's right."

Sanji sighed, finally understanding all aspects of the situation. "So they're going to give the compound to me next, right?"

Eliza sighed, and pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket. "You smoke, don'tcha?"

* * *

Luffy ran up the side of the mountain ahead of the others. Mizuki, who was running alongside Brook and Robin, had shown them the trail that lead to Professor Blaire's laboratory. Once they had arrived at the trail, Luffy had started running, shouting "OIIII! BLAAAAAIIRRRRR! I WANT SANJIIIIII! I WANT MEEEEAAAT!"

Franky snorted. "Baka. He can't ever stay serious!"

"But it does lighten up the situation," Robin commented.

Chopper had transformed into his reindeer form, and was running beside Zoro. "I like this, it's getting colder up here!"

"YOHOHOHOHO! It certainly makes one feel refreshed! The cool air almost burns in your lungs! Not that I have lungs to feel it with YOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Mizuki was the only one who laughed at his joke. Usopp rolled his eyes, but couldn't contain a grin.

"Mizuki-kun," Brook said, becoming serious.

"Eh?" She asked, looking in his direction.

"May I see your panti-"

Nami brought her clima-tact down hard on his head. "Don't listen to him!" She smiled. Mizuki laughed nervously, a drop of sweat forming on her head.

Zoro cocked his head. "What's that up there?" He asked. The crew (and Mizuki) looked up to see a large mansion just behind some trees up ahead.

Mizuki's face lit up. "That's it! That's Professor Blaire's residence!"

"Yosh!" Luffy shouted. "Let's do this!"


	12. Croshanks and Professor Blaire

Author's Note: Heh, so much for back on track. It's not my fault, I have an exam Thursday, not to mention every teacher is now realizing they're running out of time and are giving us ginormous truck-loads of homework and tests and arghhhh! And I'm still going through some stuff here :/ Buuut, I think after Thursday things will be a lot easier to keep up with, including this (not to mention homework).

I hope you like the chapter :D

* * *

Luffy stood in front of the large mansion owned by Professor Blaire as the rest of the crew caught up to him. The entrance was a large archway that enclosed a wooden door. The mansion had a four-story tower in its center, with a single round window looking out over the mountain. Luffy looked to Mizuki, wondering what he should do next.

"Should I just go up to that window?" He said, indicating the round window on the tower. He reached his arm behind him, preparing to fling himself up.

"Actually I think we can just use the front door!" Mizuki cried, stopping Luffy.

"Mizuki's right," Robin said, walking forward. She looked at a knocker on the door shaped like a lion's head, then hit it against the wood, announcing their arrival.

"Do you think he'll let us in?" Zoro asked, his hand on his katana.

Suddenly, the door was opened by a rather frail-looking older man. He wore a grey suit and tie, and had very thin, long legs. His nose, which took up the majority of his face, resembled that of a parrot. He wore silver wire-rimmed spectacles in the shape of half-moons.

"Can I help you?" He said, his voice breathy, but low.

"Ossan we wanna see the professor!" Luffy shouted.

The man pushed his glasses closer to his eyes, peering amongst the nine faces before him. He paused when his gaze reached Mizuki. "Miss Mizuki, what a pleasure to see you," He said, nodding slightly.

"Thank you, Mr. Croshanks. It's good to see you as well. This is Straw Hat Luffy. They were hoping they could see Professor Blaire about the curse."

Croshanks scratched his head. "Eh? What's that? They want to see the professor scare a trained nurse?"

"Where did he get that?" Usopp cried.

Ignoring Usopp, Mizuki repeated herself. "They want to talk to Professor BLAIRE about the CURSE."

"Ahh, I see now. Come this way," Croshanks said, opening the door wider for Mizuki and the crew to enter.

Inside, the mansion was not much different from the exterior. The walls were the same as the outside- an old-fashioned black wood with grey trim. A staircase on the right led to the second level. Croshanks led the crew upstairs. They walked down a wide, carpeted hallway until they reached a door at the end. Upon opening the door, Croshanks revealed an external balcony on the side of the mansion that was large enough for all nine people with space left over.

"I shall fetch Master Blaire, and he will be with you shortly. Please, make yourselves comfortable," Croshanks said as he walked back down the hallway. Zoro waited until he was sure the old man was out of earshot (which was not far) before saying, "He's pretty deaf."

Mizuki nodded. "But he has a good heart. He's very kind."

"So what is the Professor like?" Nami asked.

Luffy, who sat on the railing, looked up. "I hope he has meat!"

"I hope he isn't anything like Professor Hogback..." Chopper said, transforming back into his light point.

"Professor Blaire is kind as well," Mizuki said, "But he is a bit... quirky."

"Quirky is an understatement, Miss Mizuki!" A voice said from the doorway. Mizuki turned a bright shade of pink. "Professsor!" She exclaimed as everyone turned around.

* * *

Sanji took a final drag on his cigarette. He exhaled, then flicked his cigarette butt into a trash can by the door. He was alone in the room, thinking over what Eliza had told him.

"It's terrible, isn't it?" Linda said from the doorway.

Sanji looked up. Linda leaned on the door, not entering the room. "The way they treat their 'test subjects.' They don't ask for consent, they don't care about human life at all."

Sanji noticed how sad she looked. "I take it you're speaking from experience?"

She walked in, letting the door close behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed. "I hate working here. If I could, I would quit, and run as far away from this place as I could."

"Why can't you?"

"Once you take the job, you can't quit. If you run away... I tried once, but..."

Sanji looked into her dark amber eyes. "...but?"

Linda took a deep breath. "If you run away, they'll find you and kill you. Someone found out I was planning on leaving, and the head made sure I wouldn't try it again."

"What happened?"

A single tear fell down Linda's cheek. "They threatened to kill my fiance. He knows I can't see him as long as I work here, but doesn't know what these people are doing. I can't let them kill him! It's hard enough watching so many people die every few days, but now they're threatening my family and my fiance!" Linda broke down, sobbing heavily. Sanji clenched his fist. He forced himself to sit up on the bed next to her. She shook her head. "Please, I don't want you to become hurt-"

"I don't want you to be hurt either." Sanji said firmly, a serious expression on his face. "Who's the head?"

"No one knows his name. He works in another part of the facility. I've never even seen his face," Linda said, sniffling.

"I'll kick his ass."

Linda stood up. "No! He's very strong, and he's a genius! You're already in this condition. Don't worry about someone like me. You should be worrying about yourself."

"I don't care. Besides, Luffy and the rest of the crew are probably looking for me as we speak."

"Straw Hat Luffy?"

"Yeah. My captain. I have a funny feeling that he'll want to kick some ass too."


	13. Professor Blaire's thoughts

Author's Note: Disregard anything I say about when I should have a chapter posted by, because lately I seem to be wrong x_x. Anyways, enjoy, hope you like it and reviews are wanted as always :)

* * *

"Ehhhh heheheheh!" Laughed Professor Blaire. He stepped into the room, sunlight washing over his face. He was taller than Croshanks, but stockier. He wore knee-high black rubber boots with straps, and a black cape. His dark hair was slicked back, but was not long enough to cover two slightly pointed ears, each fashioning a silver ring. He had thick eyebrows and dark, piercing eyes.

"I may be old, but my ears are still in top condition!" He said, still laughing. "Miss Mizuki, what a pleasure it is to see you again." He paused, looking over the crew. His eyes paused on Luffy, who stood, feet spread apart, knees slightly bent. His face was contorted, as if he was thinking hard.

"So, this is Straw Hat Luffy! Heheheheh! I was wondering when you would be showing up!" The Professor cackled again, grinning.

Luffy puffed out his cheeks. "Ossan, do you have any meat?"

Nami pounded her fist into his head. "Oi, is that all you ever think about? Baka!"

"Ehhheheheheheee! I like this group!" The Professor shouted. Nami face-palmed as Luffy laughed hysterically. After regaining his composure, the Professor clapped his hands twice. Croshanks appeared at his side within seconds. "Fetch this boy a plate of our finest steaks!"

"Right away, sir," Croshanks said as he exited.

Mizuki smiled. "Professor, they were wondering what you knew about the curse…"

The Professor grinned, sitting down on a bench. "So… I'm guessing you're one crew member short," he said, folding his hands. "I heard there was quite a bit of commotion at the festival last night."

"They took Sanji," Luffy said, his gaze hardening as all humor exited his voice.

"Black Leg Sanji, right? Ehhh ehehehehe! I know quite a bit about your crew!" Professor Blaire laughed, seeing several eyebrows rise when he mentioned Sanji's full name. "Sanji…. He worked at the floating restaurant right? The Baratie? Eeeehhh ehehehe! No wonder you're hungry!"

Zoro rested his hand on his katana. "How do you know so much about us?"

"Ahhh, Roronoa Zoro… Ehehehe a wonderful question. There was quite a bit of talk about you all in the Revolutionary Army for a while, especially after the incident at Impel Down and Marineford."

Luffy stiffened at the memories the Professor had just reminded him of. The Professor continued, glancing in his direction. "Dragon is proud to call you his son, Luffy."

Luffy looked up with a grin, no surprise on his face whatsoever at the Professor's recognition of him as Dragon's son. "You know my dad?"

"Yes, which is why I had already decided to help you. Ehh hehehehehehe! The Professor smiled. "Now, I think we should discuss your friend's current situation.

* * *

Sanji had waited until midday. He had been lying down for hours, willing his body to heal quickly. He sat up from his bed slowly, feeling his ribs with his good arm. They seemed healed enough for him to at least walk around. His arm no longer ached, but he still didn't think it would be a good idea to use it in combat.

Quietly, Sanji stepped off the bed. He poked his head out of the door, making sure the coast was clear. He sighed, stepping out of the safety of his room.

"I'm sorry, Linda-san." He began running down the hall towards an exit sign. Upon reaching a metal door labeled "EXIT TO UNDERGROUND FACILITY," Sanji knew he was in the right place. He flung the door open, then made his way down several stairs.

* * *

"WHAT?" The crew and Mizuki shouted. Mizuki shook her head. "That's impossible!"

"Is it really? Think about it, Mizuki. A secret organization explains everything!" The Professor said, his expression serious. "The disappearances are obviously kidnappings. The strange mutations of the bodies found; a chemical weapon of some kind. I stand by my research. The island's 'curse' is really the actions of a secret facility. And I think I know where it is."

Usopp frowned. "What about the girl from the festival last night? She never disappeared! At least, that's what her friends said..."

Professor Blaire raised his eyebrows. "How do you know her friends are not part of the facility? No, I think the facility is much more complex than one would think." The Professor ran a hand through his hair. "Imagine a series of underground tunnels and buildings... After all, Hitoriku is a mountain. There's hundreds of feet of ground beneath us."

Mizuki's eyes widened. "That would explain everything! But how would it operate? They must have money for... whatever they're doing to people!"

Franky raised an eyebrow. "What if their leader's rich? Maybe he has plenty of money for that sort of thing."

Nami smiled. "That would be perfect! Then we could raid out their cash after we defeat them!" Her eyes glistened. Chopper and Usopp backed away.

Professor Blaire chuckled. "Ehh heheheheheh! That is one of two possibilities. The other option is that their leader has a high position on Hitoriku."

"Like the mayor?" Zoro asked, sitting down on a bench.

"Yes, or someone close to him. Either way, I think I found an entrance to their facility just yesterday."

Luffy was on his feet in an instant, still gnawing on a piece of bone from his steak. "Take us there! We have to save Sanji!"

"Ehhhhhh hehehehehe ehh! That is just what I was planning to do! Now," The Professor said, making his way to the door, "Just follow me and we'll be there in no time."

* * *

Sanji finally reached the bottom of the staircase. When he came to a corner, he stopped, then looked around the bend carefully. Two men in stone-blue uniforms guarded a door, each armed with a gun. Sanji ran down the hallway, suprising the guards, then dropped onto his right arm, spinning. He took out the guard on the left with a kick to the ribs, shouting "Côtelette!" Then using the momentum from his last kick, he spun in the opposite direction, kicking the guard on the right in his lower back. "Sélle!"

As the guards flew in opposite directions, Sanji stood, walking through the door they had protected with ease. He ran down another hallway, occasionally knocking a guard down with a kick to the knees or ribs. "_I've got to stop this_," He thought as he continued to run.


	14. Infiltration! The Facility Under Attack!

Author's Note: Only a few more weeks, and I'm done with school and can spend all my time on this! Just the thought makes me smile :D I appreciate reviews and comments, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"I bet you can't see anything particularly odd about this ehh hehe heh!" Professor Blaire gestured to a small clearing in the forest. They had walked not far from his mansion, but the trek uphill was quite exhausting for the Professor. He breathed deeply, sitting on a large boulder.

"Hmmmmmm," Luffy said, staring at a small rock. Several insects burrowed underground as he lifted it, but there was no secret entrance he could find. Usopp looked around the trees, inside holes and pressing knots, trying to find a secret button or lever. Chopper lifted his nose.

"Don't worry, you don't have to look for it now, I know where it is," The Professor remarked, grinning. Standing up, he walked between two of the tallest trees around, then bent down. "Hmmm, it's somewhere here…. Got it!" He forced a root up from the ground, dirt and earth coming loose from where it had resided. He gave it a sharp tug. Suddenly, the air was filled with a loud hum. The sound of metal grinding against rocks shook the earth. The ground in front of the Professor swelled as two metal doors flung open, sending the earth which covered it into the air.

Silence. For a moment, no one could say a word.

"That's… so… AWESOME!" Luffy cried, running to the entrance. Professor Blaire walked behind a shocked Mizuki. "I found it looking for a large sample of Bethroot… Obviously I found more than I could have imagined."

Mizuki couldn't believe her eyes. "I…I don't know what to say. This is…"

Robin smiled sadly. "It must be a lot to take in at once."

Mizuki turned, her expression soft. "I just can't believe that someone must be doing this! Someone is intentionally causing all the deaths people fear every day! And it might even be someone I know, I mean, I work in the Town Hall!"

Luffy put his hand on her arm. "Mizuki," He said, his expression quite serious, "The best thing you can do for everyone now is to help us end this."

Speechless, Mizuki stared at the captain. "Luffy…"

"Miss Mizuki, do you know anyone who might have enough power, and a motivation, for creating an organization or a bio-weapon of any kind?" Professor Blaire asked.

Mizuki shook her head, sighing. "I can't see how the mayor would have any reason to. Maybe someone in the agriculture and resources department… the technological research department has been losing funding…"

"Hitoriku has that much political structure?" Nami inquired.

"Yes, which only makes it harder to find the culpret," Professor Blaire added.

Franky cracked his neck. "We're not getting any closer just standing here."

"YOHOHOHO! The suspense is killing me. Ah, but I'm already dead! YOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed, looking down the stairwell revealed by the open doors. Chopper stood beside him. "I don't like it," He said, taking a step back.

"What's wrong now?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It smells wrong."

Usopp's legs began to shake. "W-w-wrong? No, it's my If-I-go-down-those-stairs-I'll-die disease!"

Chopper frowned, a nervous expression splayed on his face. "I mean it smells_ really_ wrong! Like nothing I've ever smelled before."

"Does it smell bad?" The Professor asked, raising an eyebrow."

"No, not in an offensive way. Just, it smells like blood and sweat… But something else, not anything human. Something is really wrong!" He looked anxious.

"We'll just have to find out what," Zoro said coolly as he began to climb down the stairs.

* * *

Sanji was getting irritated. He defeated several guards with ease, barely making a sound. He was running, but seemed to be getting nowhere.

"Where's the damn head?" He kicked open a pair of double doors, still running. "This whole place is a maze!"

Three guards ran at him. He easily sent the first two flying, then kicked the third to the ground. He held the scrawny man down with his foot. "Tell me where I can find the bastard in charge here!"

Terrified, the pinned man stuttered, "H-he's on the other end of the f-f-facility. You j-just keep g-g-going and you'll ev-ev-eventually f-f-f-find the p-prisoner's cells!"

Sanji left the man lying on the ground, running. "Prisoners?" He thought to himself. He wondered if he would have to fight another person with a chemically engineered ability. He shuddered at the memory of his last battle. His ribs ached just thinking about it.

Suddenly, a crackling noise echoed down the halls. A cool female voice said "Warning! Intruder in unit C sub-level 061. Intruder! Warning!"

Still running, Sanji grabbed a cigarette from his pocket, thankful that Eliza let him keep her pack. He lit it, then took a long drag. "Shit."

* * *

The group reached the bottom of the stairwell. The daylight had been reduced to almost nothing, but fluorescent lights lit the way. Their footsteps were loud against the teal tile floor.

"This place is like a hospital," Zoro said.

"It smells like Formaldehyde..." Nami observed. The Professor nodded in agreement.

Chopper looked worried. "I don't like this.." he said.

"You'll just have to put up with it for now," Franky replied. "We'll find Sanji soon. Just think about that for now."

They kept walking until they reached a thick door, labeled "Mass Unit Storage." Luffy attempted to open it, but found it locked. "Zoro!"

Not waiting for an order, Zoro unsheathed his swords and cut down the blockage with ease. It split diagonally crashing to the floor. Four surprised guards spun around. They began shouting at each other.

"It's Professor Blaire!"

"Roronoa Zoro!"

"Shit! Straw Hat Luffy! The Straw Hat Crew!"

The panicked guards ran down the halls, but Luffy was faster. "Muchi!" He shouted as he whipped his extended leg through the air, knocking them to the wall with a crash. His leg snapped back, and he stood, grinning.

"Someone probably heard that," Brook said, surveying a crack in the wall from the force of Luffy's kick.

"C'mon!" Nami shouted, running down the halls. "We need to find Sanji, then we need to beat the beris out of whoever's in charge here!" She grinned at the thought of money, her eyes gleaming."

Usopp and Chopper were shaking. "Scary... her eyes turned into beri!"

Zoro, Brook, Franky, and the Professor were already running with Nami. "Hurry up, wimps!" Zoro called over his shoulder.

"Me? A wimp?" Usopp stood proudly. "I was the captain of a great ship! My bounty was over 100,000 beri, and my crew urged me to change my name and appearance and- HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Usopp shouted, realizing he had been left behind.

There was a loud crackling noise, and a warning came over the intercom system. "Warning! Intruder in unit C sub-level 061. Intruder! Warning! No information on the strength or appearance of the Intruder. Warning!"

Nami paused, glancing at a sign on the wall. "This says we're in sub-level H... then who's the other intruder?"

The Professor stood behind Nami, also looking at the sign. "It also says the guards barracks are... ARE RIGHT AHEAD!" Professor Blaire pointed at a door just ahead of them. Suddenly, the door flew open, and several dozen guards poured into the hallway, almost passing by Nami and the Professor.

"HALT! WHO ARE YOU?" A tall, important looking official drew a sword as he approached Nami. She quickly drew her clima-tact, ready to attack. Luffy and the others caught up, stopping when they saw the crowd of guards filling the halls. The guards suddenly became paralyzed with fear.

"It's S-Straw Hat Luffy! Run away!"

"Stand your ground, you idiots!" The general shouted.

Usopp was the last of the crew to catch up. Quickly, he pulled his Sogeking mask from his bag. "I'll save you, Mizuki," He said, stepping in front of her gallantly. He pulled out his Kabuto, ready to fire. "I am the great and terrible SOGEKING!" He then began humming to himself, "On the Island of Snipers..."

The guards, confused, looked at each other. "Who's that?"

One pulled out a stack of wanted posters "Look! He's got a bounty! 30 million!"

Luffy flung his arms behind him. "GOMU GOMU NO..."

Several armed guards shot at Luffy, but their bullets returned. Zoro, armed with his katana, crossed his two swords across his chest. "Oni..." Usopp stopped singing, and drew back his slingshot. "Torimochi..."

"We'll go ahead," Franky called, running with everyone else. Nami stepped back, seeing she was not needed in this battle. She smiled at the guards. "Prepare yourselves."

"BAZOOKA!"

"GIRI!"

"BOSHI!"

Luffy knocked back many of the guards, sending them flying in all directions. Those who were not hit by Luffy were attacked by Zoro's Demon Slash. Guards were sprawled on the floor or sliding down the walls.

"DAMN YOU, SOGEKING!" The general shouted, covered with a gum-like substance. He was glued to the wall, along with two subordinates. Luffy laughed, then he and the others caught up to the rest of their group. Robin, who, using her devil fruit power was watching for anyone ahead, stopped. "Wait, there's a transponder snail up ahead." She crossed her arms. A hand appeared just above the snail, then poked its eyes. The transponder snail was temporarily blinded. "Okay, quickly now!"

The intercom crackled again. "Warning! Intruder Alert! Sub-level C is obliterated! Intruders in Sub-level H! Backup needed! Warning!"

"Whoever is in Sub-level C, they appear to be on the same side we are," Professor Blaire remarked.

"I wonder if it's Sanji," Chopper said hopefully.

* * *

Sanji spun around, taking out the last 6 guards. He continued running. "That has to be all of them!" He looked at the damage he had inflicted. Piles of guards lay unconscious on the ground, and several cracks had appeared on the walls. "Hmph, that was easy." He opened a door labeled Sub-Level B as the intercom crackled with a warning. "Warning! Intruder Alert! Sub-level C is obliterated! Intruders in Sub-level H! Backup needed! Warning!" Sanji paused, then laughed. "That's probably Luffy now."


	15. Sanji and the Prisoners! Forces Combine!

Author's Note: I had so many ideas for this chapter. I hope I picked the right one. Reviews are always appreciated :) Also, I was looking for something online at school (I love listening to the One Piece soundtracks when I write, it makes it so much easier). I found some random music that is nothing like One Piece, but it sure helped me write this. I'll post the link on my profile under "What helps me write."

Well here goes nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Sanji burst through the door labeled Sub-level B. He knew he was close to finding the head, but one thought prevailed in his mind. _"What did that guard mean... prisoner's cells? I haven't gotten to them yet..."_ He took a long drag on his cigarette, still running, then flicked the butt away.

Suddenly, Sanji heard two voices. He paused before rounding the next corner, eavesdropping.

"He'll be here any minute! We have no choice!"

"B-But sir! We can't trust them, they're prisoners!"

"It's the only plan we've got!"

Sanji didn't' wait to hear any more. Instead, he ran, then took out the younger guard with ease. The other raised his sword, then lunged at Sanji. Because he was used to being attacked by Zoro, Sanji blocked this attack with his foot, then aimed an attack straight for his lower jaw. "Menton!" He shouted. The guard was knocked off his feet, hitting the wall behind him with a thud. After he didn't get up, Sanji looked around. A thick door marked PRISON CHAMBER was ajar just down the hall.

"Oi, blondie," Someone called. Sanji narrowed his brow and walked over to the door. "Who's there?" He asked.

"Hey, get us out of here!"

"You can kick through!"

"Dumbass, the guard he knocked out has the keys!"

Sanji opened the door wider. Dim fluorescent lights revealed several faces, all of which were behind bars.

"Blondie," The first voice called. Sanji realized its owner was a tall woman, sitting to his right. She was very beautiful, so much Sanji's jaw dropped. He couldn't move. "Please." The woman, a brunette, sat with her legs crossed, facing the wall. She stood, turning slowly. Her eyes were a deep amber color, but they shined bright, even in the dim light.

"We've all been held here for weeks," she pleaded. "We just want to get out of here."

"Shut up, Colette! You don't even know what side this guy's on!" A man said, a few cells down from her. He had unusually rough-looking skin, almost like the bark of a tree.

"Well, seeing as they tried to kill me, and I kicked their asses," Sanji said, lighting a cigarette, "I'm on your side." He turned to Colette. "What can I do for you, such a lovely lady?" He asked, bowing.

"We can help you," Colette said, walking to the bars, but being sure not to touch them. "We all have artificial devil fruit powers."

Sanji's eyes narrowed. "I had to fight one of you... and he sure didn't mind the thought of killing me."

Someone laughed. "So you're the one who killed Bezel, huh?"

"I didn't kill him. I didn't want to kill him! He wanted to kill ME." Sanji was starting to get angry.

"Ryuu, you know they made him do it. Bezel was dying. It was either fight or die for him. They probably promised they would remove the chemical from his body."

The man who had doubted Sanji's loyalty spoke. "I'd bet anything they promised to remove it BEFORE he fought, but they actually gave him the catalyst."

"Catalyst? You mean they were going to kill him whether he won or not?" Sanji asked.

"If Mikio there is right, I wouldn't be suprised," Answered Ryuu. "Bezel was just a pawn. Probably to test your strength." He sighed heavily. "And he believed them. If there's one thing I know, never trust the head."

"Please, sir," Colette begged. "We can't get out of here, these are sea stone bars. That general you knocked out has the keys right there!"

"Yeah. The head is stronger than any of us individually," Mikio said, standing. "But together, we could kick his ass!"

"We need your help," Colette pleaded.

"Of course, my lady!" Sanji said, rushing to the bars. He looked adoringly into her face. "I'd do anything for you, my love!" He then rushed out the door and into the hallway, took the keys from the unconscious general, and made his way from cell to cell, releasing as many prisoners as he could. Upon unlocking Colette's cell, she burst out and threw herself at him in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. Sanji found he couldn't speak, just simply moaned into her shoulder, "Yes~."

"Pssh, what a baby," Mikio said, stepping out of his cell. "We all miss our families."

"You don't understand," Colette said angrily, turning on Miko. "I need to get out of here. If I don't, my poor sister will die!" Wiping the tears off her face, Colette turned away, walking towards the exit. "We need to finish this. I need to save my sister, and I'm not going to take this crap from some idiot who doesn't know anything."

Still stunned, Sanji shook his head. He finished releasing all the prisoners, who rejoiced and thanked him. "Alright, let's make a plan," He shouted over the dull roar. "We can't be too loud. We don't want anyone to know you've all been released."

"Shut up and listen to... What's your name?" Ryuu asked.

"My name's Sanji. I'm part of the Straw Hat Crew. They're here now, and headed this way. If we team up with them, we'll definitely be able to do this." He threw aside the butt of his cigarette. "Here's what we'll do," He said as the prisoners gathered closer to listen.

* * *

The crew ran down hallway after hallway, causing guards to fly in all directions. Luffy was currently sending punches left and right, screaming "!" Robin kept an eye out for transponder snails as she brought down anyone who got in her way, yelling "Clutch!" Franky and Brook fought back to back, easily moving through the sea of enemies as Chopper and Usopp defended Mizuki and the Professor. Nami created heat and cool balls, forming thunderclouds over a large group of guards attempting to escape the battlefield. "Thunderbolt Tempo!" She shouted, crisping the cowardly guards.

Professor Blair ran behind Luffy, attempting to avoid the chaos of the frenzied guards. "Luffy! Where's Roronoa?"

"Ehh? I thought he was with Robin!"

"No, he's not here!" Robin called. Using her ability, she scanned the surrounding hallways. "Luffy! I see him! He went the wrong way... He's in the guard's chambers we passed earlier!"

"EHHH?" Mizuki shouted in disbelief as Robin ran in his direction. She hoped the barracks were empty... they had to be! Where else could all these guards come from? When Robin reached the large door, which was still ajar, she called "Zoro!"

"Warning," The P.A. system announced, "Intruder alert! The facility is under attack! Warning of complete infiltration! Sub-level C is obliterated! All units please divide into sub-level B and sub-level G! Warning! Sub-level H: Generals' barracks are under attack! Please send units to Sub-level H: General's barracks!"

Robin glanced at the door before running inside. It was labeled "Sub-level H barracks."


	16. Enter Shiri! The head general appears!

Author's Note: School is FINALLY over with (Again, FINALLY!), meaning I'll have much more time to update and reply to reviews. And yes I know this took a really really REALLYYYYYYYY long time. I'm sorry. Now be happy and read! Thanks again for reading my work guys :D I've never said that, and felt the urge to. I hope you like it :) Enjoy!

* * *

Sanji and the large group of prisoners ran down the hallways. "Get ready to fight," he called over his shoulder, "Earlier they were calling for backup, so there's gonna be a whole bunch of them."

Ryuu chuckled softly. "But the best part is they're only expecting you, Black Leg."

Mikio grinned, not bothering to contain his excitement. "I can't wait to see the look on the head's face when we bust his ass and get out of here!" He cracked his knuckles. "I'm not dying in this shitty prison!"

The P.A. system let out another warning "Intruder alert! The facility is under attack! Warning! Complete infiltration! All units please divide into sub-level B and sub-level G! Warning!"

"Is your crew in Sub-level G?" Ryuu asked.

"I'm sure," Sanji assured him. He smiled at the thought of everyone coming to save him. _Robin-chan, Nami-san!" _ He thought to himself.

"Hey loverboy, you're grinning like an idiot," Mikio observed, rolling his eyes.

Sanji was about to retort when suddenly, a voice in his head shouted "_Everyone wait!_" Surprised, Sanji stopped, along with everyone else. _"It's me, Colette, so no one say anything! There's a whole unit of guards just around the corner. Trust me, this is my ability."_

"Yeah, fucking with our heads is a wonderful ability," Mikio said under his breath.

"_Shush, Mikio! And I prefer the term 'mind-control' thank you."_

"You don't have to let EVERYONE hear it!"

"_Neither do you, so shush!"_

Sanji walked slowly to the corner, signaling for the others to follow. _"Colette," _Sanji thought, _"Tell everyone to attack when I signal."_ She did. Sanji took a deep breath, then waved for them to follow. He ran, shouting as he did. About 60 guards were taken by surprise as their large group followed Sanji, giving out several battle cries.

"Poitrine!" Sanji shouted as he leapt into the air and kicked an unlucky man in the chest. As the guard went flying, Sanji was sending guards in all directions. "Epaule! Gigot! Tendron! Côtelette! Selle!"

Sanji clutched his left shoulder, which had begun throbbing painfully. He turned to see Colette standing in the middle of a circle of guards. Her head hung down, and she had her hands out in front of her as if she were stopping traffic. The guards around her didn't move, instead they stared, as if mesmerized by her presence.

"Mind-mind: mental knot!" She shouted, only her lips moving. Out of nowhere, the guards all clutched their heads and cried out, then fell to the ground. Colette spun around, almost running into Sanji.

"Sanji!" She noticed he was still clutching his shoulder. She looked at him. _"You didn't mention that you were injured."_

"_I'm fine," _he assured her mentally, "_Someone already treated me."_

Colette looked at him for a minute, nodded, then turned to continue fighting.

* * *

Robin resisted from calling out Zoro's name, knowing that would be an easy way to make her a target. She quickly scanned the areas around her, creating eyes around her with her ability. The barracks were divided into sectioned bunks. Quickly, she moved to the next bunk, wondering how on earth Zoro was able to have gotten so lost.

As she created eyes to scan for the swordsman, she heard a voice drifting down the halls. "….stupid idiot getting the crew so lost." Robin followed the voice, finding Zoro wandering around a locker room and showers .

"Eh? Robin? Where is everyone?"

"Come on Zoro, there's a whole unit of guards coming here!" Robin said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in the correct direction.

"Where did everyone go? Did you all get lost?" Zoro sighed, scratching his head. "That idiot captain's got no sense of direction."

Robin attempted to stifle a laugh, and failed.

"What?"

"Just come on, before YOU get yourself lost." She resisted from adding "again" to the end of that sentence.

Zoro stopped, then unsheathed his swords. "Guards," he said, and sure enough, Robin heard footsteps. A lot of footsteps. A group of guards entered the section of the barracks. "There they are!" cried a general, sending a wave of guards in their direction.

"Prepare for hell," Zoro shouted at them, grinning as he placed his third katana in his mouth. He crossed the other two in front of his chest. "Tora…"

The guards that were charging him suddenly seemed a lot less confident, screaming "Attack Roronoa before—"

"GARI!" The guards were sent flying. Robin crossed her arms. "Treinta Fleur, strangle!" Thirty guards fell into submission before her.

The only person left standing was the general who had ordered the guards to attack them. He was shaking, holding a sword in front of him as if it would protect him on its own. Two arms appeared on his chest, causing him to release a series of high-pitched shrieks.

"Grow some balls, will you?" Zoro said, walking past him as he sheathed his katana. Robin followed behind him, muttering "clutch" as she passed him. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

The two ran out of the barracks, ready to catch up to the rest of the crew. "That was easy," Zoro said. "Now we just need to find our idiot captain and tell him he's going the wrong way."

Robin sighed. "Oh Zoro…"

* * *

"GATTLING GUN!" Luffy screamed as he threw punches at dozens of enemies that had appeared out of nowhere. They were almost to G, but the guards outnumbered them greatly. Thankfully, this didn't make them much more of a threat. Brook walked slowly towards a group of stunned guards.

"What is that thing?"

"Can't you tell it's Soul King?"

"I can't move, I'm so scared!"

Brook chuckled, then said "Requiem la Banderole." By the time he had passed them, they had fallen over, each clutching the lateral slashes on their chests. Chopper was in his Heavy Point, not bothering to have taken a Rumble Ball. He protected Professor Blaire and Mizuki with ease. Usopp was not even paying attention to the battle, completely absorbed in a conversation with the Professor. Occasionally he would shoot a Gunpowder Star at an approaching enemy, but the Professor had him hooked.

"You mean you think I could really use sound waves in my attacks?" His eyes were sparkling with wonder.

"Sure! With a little configuration I'm sure I could help you, especially if you use that tone dial!"

"Sogeking, watch out!" Chopper shouted, as a huge general slipped past him. His head was bald, and he wore a pair of black sunglasses.

"Eh?" Usopp looked up, realizing he should still be in character. The large man cracked his knuckles.

"We meet again, Blaire!"

The Professor threw his head back and laughed. "Eeeehhh eheheheeeee! What a surprise! I was wondering where you had disappeared, Shiri!"

Shiri's laugh was a low rumble that almost shook the floor. Usopp could feel his knees shaking. "I don't care who you are, but I am Sogeking! King of all snipers!" Feeling a rush of confidence, Usopp pulled back the rubber on his Kabuto. "Himawari Boshi!" He shouted as he released his attack, causing five pellets explode against Shiri's chest. When the smoke cleared, Shiri stood, unaffected by the attack.

"You think something like that would hurt me? You don't even know who I am! I'm not just another one of these weaklings, I'm the head general!"

Luffy spun around, facing Shiri! "You're the bastard in charge here?"

Shiri laughed. "No, but I'm the second-in-command. So, Straw Hat Luffy, you dare attempt to infiltrate this facility?"

Luffy didn't bother responding. "GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE!" Luffy's twisted arm struck the man with enough force to knock him back. Shiri slid, still on his feet, stopping himself. He rolled his shoulders, standing up to his full height. "Straw Hat Luffy, we finally meet!"

Luffy ignored his greeting. "GOMU GOMU NO GATTLING!" Shiri leaned left and right, dodging Luffy's barrage of attacks. "Oi! It's rude to ignore people when they're talking you—" He was cut off as Luffy's fists finally made contact with his face. Hurtling through the air, Luffy leapt up. "GOMU GOMU NO…"

"STOP YOU IDIOT!" Shiri cried.

"STAMP!"

As the crew took out the last of the normal guards, they watched Luffy crush the general's face. "Boy, they'll make anyone a general these days," Franky said.

"Eeeeh heh heh heheheeee! I think you all underestimate your captain's strength!" The Professor cackled.

Luffy landed beside the unconscious Shiri, then turned to face the others. "Let's go! Sanji's up there already!" As he said this, Zoro and Robin caught up. Zoro sighed. "You didn't save me anyone to beat up!"

"It's your fault for getting lost…" Chopper muttered. Ignoring Zoro's confused expression, they pressed on to Sub-level F.

* * *

"_That's the last one,"_ Colette's voice echoed in Sanji's head as his victim fell to the ground, unconscious. He surveyed the battlefield, and was happy to see that most of the prisoners were unharmed.

Ryuu walked over to him. "Now we've gotta face the head," he muttered, his tone serious. "This won't be easy.

"I know," Sanji replied, walking over to a door labeled Sub-level A. "Is everyone ready to beat the shit outta this guy?"

The crowd cheered, and everyone burst through the door, not sure what to expect.


	17. Finding the head Identity revealed!

Author's Note: So I'm thinking only a few more chapters and that'll be it for now :) I've got a few good ideas for one-shots, particularly one involving Sanji... but those are for another time, other stories to come (I'm excited :O). I deeply regret taking so many AP classes next year, because I have so much summer work -_-. But I'm doing a good job at putting it off hehe, this is more important.

I always love reviews, and I hope you like the chapter :D

* * *

"Where are all of the guards?" Mizuki asked as the crew entered Sub-level E of the facility.

"I bet they're dealing with Sanji!" Luffy grinned, pulling his straw hat tighter on his head. Sub-level F had been completely deserted.

"Think about it," Nami said over her shoulder. "They were telling the guards to split between our group and where Sanji is. We've easily defeated a few hundred of them."

"It's not really that difficult," Robin agreed. "It's more tiring to run so far."

Professor Blaire laughed, "Eeeeeh hehehehehe! I can barely keep up with you all!" His large belly bounced with every step.

Mizuki looked uncomfortable. Nami couldn't help but stare. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Who could be so cruel as to do this? And how could they possibly afford it? We're underground, these tunnels go for miles!"

Professor Blaire nodded. "That's exactly what I was wondering. And I think I know who's in charge."

* * *

Sanji flew through the door to Sub-level A, followed by the released prisoners. Several guards greeted them, releasing another round of chaos. Sanji leapt out of the way as one man was sent flying after being punched by a walking tree. Another guard screamed as he was attacked by a woman with her Tooth-Tooth fruit. While Colette had several uniformed men under her mind control, a general ran at her from behind, wielding a sword. Without hesitation, Sanji kicked his ass (literally) as he shouted "Quasi!"

The guards under Colette's control fell to the ground, unconscious. "_Thank you Sanji!_" she whispered mentally.

"Anything for you, beautiful!" he shouted, sending another guard crashing into a wall. Within seconds, they had taken down the last guard and were running to the end of the hall. They came to a large, important-looking metal door.

Mikio laughed. His body, which appeared to be made of steel platings, was returning to normal. "The head's in there, and I bet he's pissed!"

Ryuu nodded, chuckling softly. Sanji turned, made sure no one was behind their group, and began walking to the door. Without a word, the prisoners followed him, ready for action. Each step was painful for Sanji; his ribs had not completely healed. A few droplets of blood began to show through his white shirt.

"_I thought you said your wound had been looked at_," Collete's voice whispered in his head.

"_It _was_ looked at. And dressed properly. All this ass-kicking made it reopen._" Sanji thought back. Colette didn't respond, but her worried expression was enough for Sanji to feel uncomfortable. Shaking it off, he reached the door, then kicked it open, sending it and the surrounding wall flying.

The group stood their ground. In front of them was a large, empty room. At the far end sat a desk piled high with papers, and a chair turned away from them.

"_He's there, in that chair,_" Colette's voice echoed in their minds.

"Yeah, I figured," Sanji said out loud. "So," he began, making his voice louder, "You're 'the head.' The guy causing fear in the minds of everyone on this island." He took a step forward. "The bastard who's testing some stupid experiments on these innocent people, even when it's killing them. Killing innocent people. And for what?" Sanji let the truth bring his anger out, walking forward steadily now. He could feel the rage of the prisoners around him, who followed closely behind.

A low, rumbling laugh echoed in the silence. "Heh heh heh heh. 'For what' you say? Heh heh heh!"

"You got a problem with hearing?" Mikio muttered.

"FOR MONEY!" The man in the chair laughed louder, not bothering to turn around. "Do you have any idea how much an artificial devil fruit would sell for? I'd make billions! Trillions! All within the course of a few days! People could have everything they wanted! Think of how much the Marines would pay for this power!"

"Oi, I don't know if you've noticed, but your shitty devil fruits don't really work." Sanji said, anger radiating from him and those around him.

"A temporary problem. every invention has it's initial bugs. As soon as I work out a few of these issues-"

The moment the head said this, the anger that the prisoners had been containing was released. The crowd roared with disapproval.

"So that's what we are? Bugs? Problems? ISSUES?"

"Our families think we're DEAD!"

"Why don't you test your shitty experiments on yourself?"

"Yeah! Then we'll see how YOU like it when your skin starts turning green! Maybe your bones will rip out of your skin!"

"RISK YOUR OWN LIFE, YOU BASTARD!"

The prisoners began rushing forward. The head was unusually calm. Sanji stopped, glancing at Colette. "_Wait everyone! Stop, it's a trap!"_

Thankfully, everyone halted in their traps. The head laughed some more, a deep, throaty laugh. Sanji wanted to kick his head off right about now, but held his temper. He took a deep breath as the chair slowly turned.

* * *

"Haruko Toyu. Mizuki probably remembers his efforts to gain complete energy domination on the island a few years ago." Professor Blaire remarked, breathing heavily as they ran.

"You think he's the one who's in charge?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes. In fact I'm almost sure of it. His failure to monopolize the energy companies on Hitoriku is quite well known. What is NOT known is that he and I used to work together. We were the science team for the Marines about fifteen years back. We were helping them create a set of kairoseki bullets."

"Sea stone bullets...?" Usopp repeated.

"Exactly. The only problem was the sea stone would burn up after the gunpowder was lit. We were there to fix that problem."

Luffy's head was cocked to the side. He obviously didn't understand what was going on. Professor Blaire saw his face and laughed. "My point, Luffy, is I recently remembered a very important piece of information." The Professor's face darkened. "I pointed out to him how similar the chemicals we were using to create the bullets were to certain compounds in actual devil fruits."

Robin turned her head in his direction. "The Marines have tested devil fruits before?

"Yes. We really didn't learn much. The research basically verified what we already knew." Blaire sighed. "I didn't realize how seriously Toyu used the information. He is probably using a similar chemical right now."

Still confused, Luffy spoke. "So I just beat him up, right?"

"If curly-eyebrows doesn't finish him first," Zoro muttered, throwing open the door to Sub-level D.

* * *

"I recognize him," Ryuu observed. The man had finally revealed his face to Sanji and his group. He wore a pressed navy suit and tie with grey vertical pinstripes. His thick eyebrows were narrowed, his lips pressed together in a tight scowl. He had short dark hair with silver streaks.

"I would be surprised if you didn't know who I was." He began pacing, making his way around the desk. "I am Haruko Toyu. Leader of the science division on the island, once a member of the science and development team for the Marines, and the head of this facility."

"Save the biography, chump," Mikio snarled. His arm was already going back to steel. The crowd behind him was restless.

Toyu grinned maliciously, walking towards them with ease. Colette's gaze was completely focused on him. "_He has a devil fruit ability_." Everyone nodded, somehow not surprised.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass," Sanji said, lighting a cigarette.

Toyu grinned. "Bring it!"

Sanji launched himself towards him, followed by the crowd. Toyu threw his hands to his sides, saying "Ripple-ripple..."

"_Everyone stop! There's something behind the wall!" _Colette's voice rang out in their heads.

"TSUNAMI!" Toyu bellowed. The wall behind him collapsed as a huge mass of water was bursting towards them.


	18. Straw Hat Pirates arrive! Help is here!

Author's Note: I think I can end the story with an even 20 chapters. I'm trying to update every other day or so with this, especially now that I started Save the Day (I had to, I had already written the first chapter and was too excited about it to hold it in). So I'll try to update Save the Day today, but more likely I'll have it done tomorrow.

Well, the end is near. Enjoy :D

* * *

The water took them by surprise. Sanji felt it slam against his body, sending him, and everyone else, tumbling backwards with the huge wave. For a few moments, the water was high enough that anyone standing in it would have been up to their neck, but it lowered as water gushed out of the open door and through the huge gaping hole left in the wall it had entered. Toyu had jumped on his desk to escape his own destruction. He waited until the water had subsided to speak.

"Most of you have my artificial devil fruit powers, correct?" He laughed. "Well, I control water. And yes, it will affect your abilities!" His malicious grin turned to a scowl. "You probably thought you could defeat me easily. Ha! How simple-minded can you all be? I control this factory. My powers are as real as they get. And I know the powers I've created as well."

Mikio growled. "You call us simple-minded, but we just want to kick your ass and see our families again!" Several other prisoners shouted in agreement, yelling insults and threats. Sanji wondered how high the water had to be to affect the users. It was just above his knees. He looked at Colette.

"If you get the chance, use your power on him." He said quietly.

"I will, but I can't while the water is this high," she whispered back.

"I know, but I have an idea."

* * *

"How much further?" Luffy whined.

"We're already in Sub-level B, idiot. It can't be too long from now," Nami said, resisting the urge to hit him.

"YOHOHOHO! The excitement is burning in my heart!" Brook shouted joyfully. "Although I don't have a heart to feel it with! YOHOHO!"

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Zoro muttered.

"Eh? Zoro, you're tired?" Luffy cocked his head to the side.

Chopper immediately looked worried. "Zoro, you're not sick are you?"

"Nah, I'm tired. Tired of hearing Brook's lame jokes."

"Oh that makes me so sad I could cry," Brook replied. "Not that I have eyes to cry with! YOHOHOHO!"

"There's no way Zoro would ever be tired for real. He's SUPER strong," Franky commented. "Although this place is ridiculously huge. I could've made it better," He grumbled.

"Oi, look! I think I see Sub-level A!" Professor Blaire pointed.

"You're right!" Usopp said. When they reached the large door, his knees started shaking. "I suddenly have my If-I-go-through-that-door-I'll-die-disease!"

"Aaah! Usopp has a disease?" Chopper shouted.

"Yosh!" Luffy smiled, then tried to push open the door. It wouldn't budge. "Eh?"

"Move," Zoro said nonchalantly. He sliced the door in two. Instantly, two feet of water rushed out, knocking Nami, Usopp, and Mizuki off their feet. The others stood their ground.

"Water?" Luffy cocked his head. It had significantly lowered since he opened the door, and he knew he would have no problem with his devil fruit abilities, so he continued rushing forward.

* * *

Sanji wasn't listening to what Toyu was saying. He ran straight at him, hoping to at least distract him enough to forget that if the water level lowered, every fruit user would be able to attack him. He jumped in the air, ready to hit him with a whole string of attacks, beginning with his opponent's right shoulder.

"Bas Côte!" He landed and spun around, preparing to sent Toyu flying into the air, but stopped.

"Kick me as much as you want, it won't do any good!" Toyu said, his shoulder becoming solid again.

Sanji stopped, wondering what in hell had just happened. He kicked Toyu in the chest, hard.

His leg went through Toyu. He quickly pulled his leg back in and watched as water filled the hole in Toyu's chest, then became solid again as if nothing had happened. Toyu grinned. "Not only do I control water. I AM water. Which means there's no way you could ever defeat me."

Sanji took a step back, feeling suddenly both vulnerable and powerless. "Shit," he muttered as Toyu lifted his arms.

"Ripple-Ripple," he growled, a large ball of water appearing over his head. Sanji leapt back in an attempt to escape, but it was too late. "Choke hold!"

The mass of water flung itself to Sanji, completely covering him. Toyu held him, and the water that covered him, suspended in air. "You see what happens when you try to take on someone as powerful as myself? You have no chance of survival."

Colette tried her hardest to turn his mind into a scrambled egg. The water level continued to go down, but she was still helpless. She couldn't just stand and watch. She began to rush at Toyu, but stopped when she heard someone shout. "Gomu gomu no!"

Toyu looked around. "Who said that?"

"Rifle!" A fist, followed by a very long, twisted arm shot out from the entryway directly at Toyu. Distracted, he dropped Sanji and the water prison. The fist went through his head, and had no effect, but Sanji coughed out water, and breathed. When he had recovered, he stood and grinned.

Luffy, followed by the rest of the crew, walked in. "It didn't work." he said, slightly disappointed.

"Of course it wouldn't work you idiot! Who are you to think otherwise? And how can you attack me?" Toyu screamed.

The water! Colette focused. "Mind-Mind, Mental Knot!" She felt her mental energy take Toyu by surprise. She quickly filled his mind with random images, sounds, thoughts, and any other piece of information she could use to overwhelm him. He clutched his forehead in agony.

"N-No!" He shouted. He willed with all his might, and Colette found herself being shut out. She fell to the ground with a shriek.

"Colette!" Mikio and Sanji shouted simultaneously. Toyu laughed. "I know every secret about the powers I've granted you. You may think of yourselves as heroes, but I'm your god!"

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT COLETTE-CHAN! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS YOU BASTARD!" Sanji continued shouting insults and threats at Toyu while Mikio bent down to support Colette. Sanji spun around. "OI! I'LL BE THE ONE WHO HELPS COLETTE WHEN SHE'S HURT!" He kicked Mikio out of the way. "Colette, let me help you up!"

"Bastard! Why are you starting a fight with me?" Mikio shouted when he stood up.

"SHUT UP! Colette was trying to help me! I am the one who will hold her when she is in pain!" Sanji screamed

"Actually, I'm alrigi-" Colette started

"Let me help you stand! Colette-chan!"

Toyu growled. "HEY! Can't you pay attention when I'm talking to you?"

Usopp gasped. "He's made of water!" he exclaimed.

"We know!" Zoro replied, a hint of annoyance.

"No, I have an idea! I was thinking about this for something else but..." Usopp pulled something from his bag. "Sand Star!" He shot the pellet at Toyu, who stood and waited for it to pass through his body. Instead, it exploded into a yellow cloud when it hit him.

"EHH?" Everyone shouted.

"Ho ho!" Usopp said, now wearing his Sogeking mask. "I remember Usopp telling me that the only way to attack Crocodile was with water, which makes sand harden."

Robin nodded. "He's right. Water makes sand harden, so we just have to attack him with sand first!"

"Here," Usopp took a handful of sand from his bag. "Luffy, get your hands wet, then let me put this on them."

Toyu regained his composure. "You think a silly trick like that will defeat me? Ha!"

Luffy began running forward. "Gomu Gomu no..."

"Oi, stop! I'll defeat you first," he said, creating a stream of water between his hands.

"BAZOOKA!" Luffy sent him flying backward, and he fell flat on his back in the water.


	19. Defeat Toyu! Save the day!

Author's Note: So my internet has been down for 3 days. Thankfully I just got a smart phone (:D) so I wasn't completely deprived, but I couldn't upload anything -_-. Today's my birthday, and I almost didn't go on to upload the chapter, but I'm so nice. And in honor of the end of Harry Potter (which is on my birthday, AWESOME!) I'm writing a HP fanfic yay!

One more chapter :D. This chapter was actually more difficult to write than I would have expected. Odd. But I think it came out good.

I hope you like it :)

* * *

"He's still moving!" Someone shouted as Toyu twitched on the ground. With a grunt, he had heaved himself to his feet.

"It would take more than that to hurt me," he growled.

"Luffy grinned. "Sogeking! More sand!"

As Usopp took another small handful of sand, someone behind them shouted. "Mud Mud, discus toss!" A thick disc of what appeared to be mud was hurled in Toyu's direction, who attempted to sidestep the attack. His arm was grazed, and he gasped. The attacker stepped forward. His arm was made of mud, and some of it dripped into the water. "I'm not gonna let some damn pirates take all the fun away. Bastard, you killed my wife!"

A woman stood beside him. "Yeah! You think you can just take us away from our families like that?" She reached over and took a handful of mud from the man's arm, glaring at him menacingly. "Hit him again!"

The man shot out disc after disc, until he had successfully hit Toyu eight times. Toyu gasped from the pain, but remained standing. Other prisoners stepped forward, all of them shouting and threatening Toyu, who began to look slightly terrified.

Before anyone could attack him again, he shouted in desperation, "Ripple Ripple, water spout!" The water around their feet lifted, then began to swirl around him like a tornado. "Try and stop me now, peasants! Ripple Ripple, shockwave!" A thick ring of water burst out from the tornado, knocking over everyone who didn't duck.

Usopp had removed his Sogeking mask. His knees had begun shaking again. "W-w-what are we gonna do? Will the sand work on him now?"

Zoro sighed, ignoring the question. "He's annoying."

"Why do you say that?" Robin inquired.

"I can't cut him." His eyebrows narrowed as he scowled, causing Robin to chuckle lightly.

No one had noticed the red and blue bubbles that had been collecting in the air, nor the thundercloud that appeared above Toyu's head. Nami smirked. "Luffy, move everyone away from Toyu!"

"Gomu Gomu no move away!" His arms stretched around the crowd, pressing people against each other, then flung them back several feet. People shrieked and shouted, but no one was hurt.

"Damnit Luffy, you shitty idiot! You hurt Colette-chan!" Sanji shouted.

"Hehe sorry!"

Nami hit Luffy on the head, much to Sanji's delight.

Toyu wasn't finished yet. "As long as there's water, nothing can defeat me!"

"No one cares!" Mikio shouted, watching the Straw Hats and the thundercloud.

Nami smirked. Before Toyu could attack, she pressed the button on the clima-tact to send out a thunder ball.

"Thunderbolt tempo!"

Several strikes of lightning attacked the mass of swirling water. Thankfully, Toyu had collected most of the water from the ground, and the electricity did not travel towards anyone other than himself. After several moments of his screams, the lightning stopped, and Toyu fell to the ground, crispy.

As the crowd cheered, Luffy laughed. "That was great Nami! He gave her a congratulatory slap to the back, causing her to fall forward.

"Luffy!" she shouted angrily as she stood.

"Wari! Don't hit me!" He guffawed as he ran away.

"Nami!" Franky called out. "That was SUPER smart!"

"Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaaan!" Sanji called, "You came to rescue me!"

Mizuki smiled. She turned to Professor Blaire. "We need to take Toyu to the hospital."

"Yes. And then to prison, of course. Eeeehheheheheheh heh heh!"

"Not to mention that we're going to have to find the antidote for these people," Sanji said cooly, regaining his composure.

"Antidote?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. And I know where to find it, too."

"I'm happy Sanji's okay!" Brook exclaimed. "I can feel the excitement swelling in my chest! Except I don't have a chest to feel it with! YOHOHOHOHO!"

"Oh great," Zoro facepalmed.

"Sanji! You're injured!" Chopper cried. "DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

"THAT'S YOU!" Usopp shouted.

"AAH! I FORGOT!" Chopper ushered Sanji to take his shirt off, allowing him to examine the wound. "It's been dressed, but you didn't wait long enough for it to heal! And your ribs are still fractured!"

Sanji winced as Chopper gently felt the cracked ribs. " I know that! I've been fighting with them for hours now!" He pulled out a cigarette.

"That's disgusting," Chopper muttered.

The crowd of prisoners was rejoicing. People laughed and smiled, and others wept with relief. They chattered and sang, not being able to hold in their excitement.

"Franky, can you get these people organized? We need to give them the antidote before it's too late. Some of them are already close to dying," Sanji said, indicating a man who wheezed when he laughed.

"OI!" Franky called out. The crowd quieted a little, focusing their attention on Franky, who now stood before them. He started tapping his foot. "Follow my lead!" He shouted.

"What does he think he's doing?" Nami rolled her eyes.

"Shake your hips! Right! Shake your hips! Left!" Franky grinned as he danced with the crowd. "Put your arms over your head! Now on your hips!"

"If only I had hips to shake! YOHOHOHO! Skull JOKE!" Brook cried. He, Luffy, and Usopp began dancing with Franky.

"Ow!" Franky shouted. "One! Two! One! Two! One! Two! One! Two! Oh yeah!"

"This wasn't what I intended," Sanji facepalmed.

"SUPER!" Franky shouted.

* * *

After they finished dancing, Sanji had led everyone to the infirmary. Eliza claimed she had been expecting them, and already had Linda, the twins, and a few other women in uniform stationed, each equipped with several doses of the antidote. The prisoners had lined up, one by one receiving the antidote.

"You might feel strange for the next few days," Linda was saying, "But in about a week, you'll be completely back to normal!"

"Linda-chaaan!" Sanji cried adoringly.

"Sanji!" She smiled. "I'm so happy, I wanted to thank you."

"Anything for you! But I couldn't have done it without the others."

Linda turned to face the Straw Hats. "Yes, thank you! You've saved everyone here! I can finally see my fiance again!"

Franky took off his sunglasses. "You were taken away from your fiance?" Franky covered his eyes. "That's so terrible! Aawaaaah!"

As Franky bawled, Linda smiled nervously. "But thanks to all of you, we can all see our families again!"

Zoro glanced at Toyu, who was lying unconscious on a cot. "Think he'll live?" he asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Probably," Eliza replied, walking beside him. "That bastard deserves to die. Heh, guess I'll have to watch 'im rot in prison."

"Where's Mizuki?" Professor Blaire asked.

"She went to alert the authorities. She should be returning shortly," Robin answered. "Chopper is accompanying her."

"Very good," the professor mused. "I'm quite sure he'll live out the rest of his days behind bars."

"I wish I could spit on him," Mikio growled as he sat down on an empty bed. He was putting a band-aid on his forearm where he had been injected with the antidote. "They were right. This thing makes me feel like shit."

Ryuu sat beside him. "Just be glad you're alive."

Within a few minutes, Mizuki and Chopper appeared at the doorway, followed by a few paramedics and an important-looking official.

"I should've known," the man said. "Toyu's been up to something. Who would've thought he caused this?"

"I thought it was a curse!" A paramedic commented as he lifted Toyu onto a stretcher.

"Everyone did," Mizuki reminded him. "But it was all Toyu's doing." She turned to face the Straw Hats. "This is Mayor Kato."

The Mayor bowed his head to Luffy. "If it weren't for you, Toyu would have destroyed all of us. Thank you."

Luffy grinned. "They took Sanji."

"There's no way we would've left him behind," Usopp commented. Stepping forward, he stated boldly, "I am CAPTAIN USOPP! Thanks to my 8,000 subordinates, we defeated him with ease!"

Nami hit his head, then apologized to the Mayor, who simply laughed. "We're going to throw you a party in our gratitude after you can get some rest, of course."

Luffy's jaw dropped. "Will there be takoyaki?"

"If you want, then yes."

"AWESOME!" His mouth began to water.

"YOHOHOHO I'll play my violin!" Brooks laughed.

Zoro smiled. "All I want is something to drink."

"This sounds delightful," Robin added. "This time Nami can be a part of it."

"Nami! You better come this time!" Luffy shouted. He slapped her back repeatedly as he laughed.

Nami smiled. "I won't miss it."

"This is gonna be SUPER!" Franky exclaimed. Everyone agreed with him.


	20. The end of the crisis

Author's Note: IT'S FINALLY HERE! :D I can't help being so late, I'm on vacation! Plus I'm having health issues -_- I need to get my wisdom teeth removed and that's going to cost over $1,300 with insurance. I'm so poor! So, I'm sorry that it took so long but it's finally here! And I'm so happy that it's over, because I can go reread what I wrote and think "darn, that could've been better!" xD

On a side note, I'm so excited for POTTERMORE! Sadly, I couldn't get into the early entry... gotta wait until October then! :) All the more reason to start a HP story...

Well, this is it! I hope you like it! 3

* * *

Mayor Kato had called a meeting with the town representatives, open to the public. He made sure several journalists had front-row seats, and the Straw Hat Pirates stood behind him on the stage in the center of Azumi Square.

Sanji stood between Zoro and Nami; his shoulder and chest had been re-bandaged. Chopper continued to glance in his direction, a worried expression playing on his face, but Robin put her hand on his shoulder, quietly telling him not to doubt his medical skills.

Rows of chairs had been lined up before them. People filled them up, talking amongst themselves in whispers. The survivors of the "curse" had been sent to an Intensive Care unit in town. Mayor Kato prepared to address the chattering townspeople.

"Please quiet down," he began, and the murmur of voices began to subside. "Many of you now that we recently recovered several victims of the curse and are treating them now. But there is much more that you haven't been told." He paused, searching for the correct words. After a moment, he took a deep breath. "This 'curse' was actually instigated by the head of the science division, Haruko Toyu. He intentionally abused human lives, treating every victim as his own personal test subjects; he wanted to create an artificial devil fruit."

Several gasps were heard in the crowd, and people began talking again, this time in angered and frightened whispers.

Kato continued. "And because of his failure, the chemicals he used altered the DNA of his victims, causing many to die horrific deaths."

A woman in front who had started crying called out, "Why didn't we know about this?"

Sorrow and sympathy filled Kato's eyes as he addressed her. "Toyu was using his money and power to assure complete secrecy. He built his lab underground." Toyu turned partway to face Luffy. "If it weren't for the Straw Hat Pirates, I don't know if..."

"We weren't going to let them take one of us!" Luffy grinned.

"I didn't care," Zoro muttered, then was elbowed by Sanji.

"Besides," Luffy continued, "Human life is probably the greatest treasure ever."

The Straw Hats watched their captain step forward. He put his hand on the mayor's arm, smiling. Kato bowed his head, a grin also appearing on his face. "You are very correct."

"When did Luffy get so mature?" Nami asked.

Robin chuckled. "He seems to be growing up."

Kato turned back to the crowd before him. "I want to assure you that there is nothing to worry about. Toyu was arrested, and the underground facility was dismantled. The curse is no more." He smiled as many audience members sighed with relief. "We can all finally live in peace again. We won't have to worry about the death of our loved ones, or ourselves. This island is, once again, safe from harm."

At that point, the reporters in front stood up, talking over each other in attempt to get answers from the mayor. Luffy pulled his hat tighter on his head, covering his eyes, but his smile was still visible. "Yosh!" He shouted, turning to face his crew. His smile had morphed into his usual idiot grin. "I'm hungry!" With a growl, his stomach begged for food.

"When are you not hungry?" Franky asked, running his hand through his hair.

Luffy cocked his head to the side. He scrunched his eyebrows together and his lips tightened to a thin line. "Hmmm..."

"What's he doing?" Usopp asked.

Chopper's eyes widened. "He's not injured is he?"

"I think he's... thinking!" Nami exclaimed.

"Yeah right," Zoro rolled his eyes.

Luffy's stuck out his bottom lip and sighed. "I'm always hungry..." he whined. "It's a mystery!"

"Ehh? He really WAS thinking?" Brook's jaw dropped. "YOHOHOHO! It's so funny I could die!"

"You're already dead," Sanji reminded him.

"I know! YOHOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!"

"It was a rhetorical question Luffy..." Franky muttered.

* * *

Once again, Azumi square was full of lively music and dancing. Brook played violin as the townspeople cheered and sang. Luffy was stuffing himself with food, while Zoro sat beside him drinking and laughing with the bartender. Usopp was surrounded by a group of children, telling them the tales of the brave Captain Usopp. Sanji was drooling over two beautiful women, who couldn't get over how adorable Chopper was.

Chopper was blushing and grinning. "SHUT UP! I don't need any compliments from a human, you asshole~!"

"Kyaa! He's so cute!" Cried the brunette.

"Ladies!" Sanji sang, "You're both just as lovely, if not more!" He clasped his hands together. "I'm so happy to be alive! A romantic evening with two gorgeous ladies!"

"He's so adorable!" The blonde giggled.

"Thank you, my loves," Sanji danced. He held out his hand to the giggling girls, only to realize they were cooing over Chopper, not him. He fell to his hands and knees, deflated.

"EHH? SANJI!" Chopper scurried over to his side. "Sanji-kun! What's wrong?"

Sanji lifted his head slowly, bringing his face up to meet the reindeer's worried look. A fire of hatred lit up his eyes as he glared. Chopper gulped, and began to back away slowly.

"What's... wrong?" Sanji growled. He stood up slowly, then put his foot Chopper's head. "I'll show you what's wrong!"

"Sanji-kun!" Nami shouted as she brought her fist down on his head. "Stop being so cruel!"

"Yes Nami-swaaan!" Sanji cried.

Robin and Mayor Kato sat at a table together. She was explaining to him her interest in Poneglyphs, telling him just how important they were to her.

"Do you know if any exist on this island?"

"I'm sorry," the mayor replied to her inquiry, scratching his head, "But I've never even heard of this historical source. It sounds quite fascinating. Please, feel free to search the island during your stay." He scratched his head some more before continuing. "Although I haven't seen anything that matches your description."

Robin smiled politely. "It is quite alright, thank you."

The mayor leaned forward in his seat. "Just out of my own personal curiosity, have you actually found any... interesting information about the blank century?"

"It still remains a mystery, but I have a few leads... nothing certain." she replied cooly.

Franky sat down next to Zoro and called to the bartender. "Oi, Ossan. Got any cola?"

"Sure do."

"I'll take three bottles," he said as he removed the empty glasses from his chest cavity.

The bartender's eyes widened as he took the bottles. "Cyborg?"

"Yup."

Luffy swallowed one more piece of meat before releasing a loud burp. Several heads turned as Luffy and Zoro guffawed loudly. "Yosh! I'm full!" Luffy announced, his stomach swollen.

"For now," Franky added.

"It never ends," Zoro muttered. "Luffy, pay him."

The bartender laughed. "It's on the house. Thanks to you guys, my nephew came home alive!"

"Really? SO COOL!" Luffy shouted. "I wish all food was free!"

Nami sat down beside Luffy. "If that were the case, we wouldn't keep running out of money, baka!"

"But that's what makes it SUPER interesting!" Franky reminded her.

"Interesting... I'd call it stressful," Nami mumbled.

Luffy stood, grabbing a metal pan and a spoon. He began banging them together over his head, singing, "YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHO!" As he did, Brook began to play Bink's Sake, which only made Luffy sing louder.

"They're awfully lively," Mayor Kato said to Robin. "But everyone seems to be enjoying it."

Robin smiled, watching Luffy start dancing on the table. "That's what I love about my nakama. No matter what happens, they enjoy their lives." She leaned back in her chair. "And they always seem to make everyone else enjoy it as well."

The mayor raised an eyebrow. "You sound as if you're saying this from experience."

Robin simply continued to smile, deep in thought. "You could say that. I feel as if they gave me a second chance. I trust every one of them with my life."

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely." She sighed, happy for the people on the island, and happy she had such wonderful nakama.


End file.
